


ALUMNO VS PROFESOR II

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dolor, Drama, Estres, Llanto, M/M, Muertes, Secuestro, VIH, Violacion, dramatico, enema, enfermedad, extremo, loco - Freeform, mutilacion, pena, sida
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: Luego de que Derek disparara a Stiles como venganza comienza a retomar su vida fingiendo estar dolido por su perdida. Sin embargo, las cosas no quedarán ahí, cuando por accidente Scott descubra que  su profesor  fue quien terminó con la vida de  un alumno del instituto.Derek, en un acto de desesperación lo secuestra en su casa en donde hará lo posible para destruirlo antes de que su verdad logre salir a la luz, no sin antes disfrutar y maltratar a su estudiante.¿Podrá Scott escapar de las manos de Derek ileso?





	1. Chapter 1

La noticia les había caído como un balde de agua fría a todos.  
Durante el fin de semana la noticia se había regado como pólvora por el instituto y todo el pueblo había enloquecido por que salía en primera plana. “Joven estudiante es encontrado asesinado” y junto a eso se redactaban algunos párrafos de cómo había sido encontrado. Nunca antes habrían encontrado tal hallazgo en el pueblo y todos estaban asustados porque sabían que ya los valores y la humanidad se perdía.  
Derek seguía sentado en su sillón, llorando, sin poder creer aun lo que le había ocurrido al chico con el que estaba saliendo. SU oportunidad de amor, al chico al que daba clases y con el que disfrutaba pasar viendo películas de los ochentas en blanco y negro acostados en el sillón   
Algunos de sus estudiantes y compañeros de Stiles habían venido a su casa y le habían dado las condolencias. Su sala estaba llena de algunas flores y lirios que hacían que su casa oliera a muerto. Algunos estudiantes habían hecho un pequeño pilar en donde habían puesto velas y alguno portarretratos del sonriente de Stiles junto a su profesor. De repente Derek, se quedaba como ido, como pensativo, y eso asustaba a quienes venían a ver como se encontraba. Por lo que veían sus estudiantes y alguno que otro familiar, el no había comido, se encontraba algo sucio con olor a sudor y parecía desahuciado ya que el mismo había dicho que no se había bañado desde la noche en que salió a buscar a Stiles.   
Afortunadamente, se había sentido acompañado, sobre todo por Scott, uno de sus alumnos preferidos. El chico tenía una habilidad mágica para sacar cálculos mentales a una velocidad máxima y eso le asombraba. Scott, vivía en un apartamento cerca del instituto el cual había sido pagado por una beca del estado junto al gobierno y había tenido muchas conversaciones con diferentes profesores ya que sus notas no eran del todo buenas, pero seguía ahí gracias a Derek. Cuando Scott se enteró de que su profesor salía con Stiles le había hecho un sin número de cursilerías y Derek solo se sonrojaba.  
Stiles tenía un brillo hermoso durante el inicio de la relación, pero poco a poco se fue apagando y ahora él estaba muerto.  
Siento que fue mi culpa ¿Sabes?─ dijo Derek recargando sus codos sobre sus rodillas mientras estaba sentado en el sillón con Scott reconfortándole la espalda con suaves movimientos.  
─No. No digas eso. No fue tu culpa. Hiciste todo lo posible para que saliera pero no lo hizo, no puso de su parte. No te culpes.  
Derek le mentía. En el donde, él sabía que debía mantener su secreto muy oculto, pero disfruto de la adrenalina expulsada dentro de su cuerpo cuando jalo el gatillo contra las costilla de Stiles.  
Había creado un largo cuento la noche que regreso de deshacerse del cuerpo de Stiles el cual era contado a todo aquel que se le acercaba y que su drama lo hacía creíble para cualquiera. Le había contado que Stiles estaba en una “secta” que encontró en internet en donde para ingresar debías lastimar a alguien y cada mes las cosas empeoraban y lo que debías hacer era peor que la anterior. Había dicho que Stiles debía disparar a alguien pero se reusó a hacerlo y lo habían matado por negarse a hacerlo.   
─Stiles estaba bien pero poco a poco con amenazas de su secta enfermo y acabó muerto─ Le contaba a Scott cada vez que hablaban.  
Las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro fingiendo llorar. En el fondo sabía que Stiles merecía haber muerto por haber abusado de él y por violar algo que él había dicho que no hiciera.   
Estaba feliz y en calma en su interior.  
El sepelio de Stiles se llevó en calma al otro lado del pueblo en casa de su padre. Sus compañeros y algunos profesores asistieron y en su lápida estaba una foto de él con una enorme sonrisa. Siempre seria recordado como un chico amable, gracioso, inteligente y sarcástico. Fue querido y fue llorado por quienes a su corazón llego a tocar.  
Su cuerpo había sido encontrado en las afueras del pueblo, cerca de un pequeño riachuelo con un disparo en las costillas que le había perforado el pulmón, los medios reportados que se había ahogado en su propia sangre con una grave hemorragia interna. Lo encontraron dos días después de haberse dicho que había desaparecido totalmente pálido. Sus pies tocaban el agua del pequeño rio que pasaba por ahí, su cuerpo estaba totalmente blanco y tenía una mirada de espanto que asustaría a cualquiera, tenía pequeñas ramas sobre su vientre, como si lo hubieran querido ocultar pero el viento les había jugado una mala pasada.   
La autopsia revelo que el disparo había sido cerca, que probablemente había apuntado justo en donde habían disparado, dijeron que no opuso resistencia, que no había forzado. Habían señas de maltratos de hace meses atrás y encontraron marcas de quemaduras en su cuerpo en ambos pezones con marcas de cigarrillos del cual Derek culpo siempre a la secta imaginaria que nunca existió a la que supuestamente Stiles pertenecía Probablemente lo habían tomado por sorpresa mientras caminaba por el bosque, y es que su curiosidad no tenía límites y muchos sabían que él había estado dispuesto a recorrer el mundo si aquello no hubiera ocurrido.  
Cada vez que alguien le preguntaba algo él se iba en un mar de llanto, tanto que le dolía el pecho y la cabeza, pero en el fondo no sentía resentimiento alguno.  
Dos semanas después había ingresado nuevamente a clases, luego de que el pidiera un descanso porque la situación era “abrumadora” para él y no podría soportarlo. Por ahora todo se había calmado y las noticias habían cesado con la noticia. El pueblo parsimoniosamente retomo la calma y el igual. Debía sentar cabeza y tomar todo con seriedad ya que nadie debía saber lo que había ocurrido en su sótano  
Durante la clase, supo fingir muy bien el dolor que fingía al ver el tablero de Stiles completamente vacío. Había llevado una flor en su memoria y había pedido un minuto de silencio cruzando sus brazos tras de sí. Saco un alfiler de entre sus dedos y se hincó la mano para no reírse y controlarse por medio del dolor. Su clase no fue diferente a las otras y al final, fue el primero en retirase dejando a sus alumnos completamente atónitos, ya que el siempre salía al final de todos cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
Los días transcurrieron lentos pero cada día se hablaba menos del muchacho que había muerto. Su nombre dejo de decirse en los pasillo y su taquilla fue ocupada por alguien nuevo, su pupitre fue retirado y fue eliminado de la listas de calificaciones. Lo único que quedo de él, fuero recuerdos y una foto que estaba en un mural, siempre con una sonrisa inigualable.  
Siempre contento.  
Las cosas comenzaron al volver a la normalidad y Derek ya comenzaba a dejar de fingir dolor por Stiles. Y se fijó en alguien nuevo, alguien de su clase, alguien que fuera su nuevo alumno.  
─Scott McCall, no presentaste la estructura de tu proyecto ni tu maqueta─ Derek sabía que ese era el punto débil de Scott. Odiaba las maquetas y los proyectos finales.   
─Lo siento profesor. ¿Puedo presentarla en la siguiente clase?  
─Claro que no─ dijo levantándose y poniéndose delante del escritorio ante todos. –No creo que sea justo para el resto de tus compañeros que tengas esa nota, si ellos se esforzaron y tú no. ¿Es eso justo? –pregunto para la clase.  
Nadie dijo nada, unos se miraban por debajo y otros soltaban pequeñas risillas. Pero nadie dijo una sola palabra.  
─El silencio lo hace obvio McCall. Perderás la materia. Te has ganado dos casilleros vacíos y un castigo.   
─ ¿Castigo?  
─Eso he dicho─ todos se asombraron. El profesor Derek casi nunca castigaba a nadie.   
─Pero he quedado para salir con una chica hoy luego de clases. Por favor podríamos aplazar el castigo.  
─ ¿Crees que debería aplazarte el castigo? Claro que no. Perderás la cita y te quedaras aquí sin hacer nada. Si no pierdes nada no aprendes.  
La clase comenzó a reír y Derek volvió a tomar su asiento y siguió con su clase sobre una ecuación para determinar el volumen y la longitud de una carretera en una pendiente. A la hora de la salida Scott se quedó en su asiento y cuando todos habían salido Derek cerró la puerta y se acercó hacia él.  
Le pidió que se levantara y metió mano a sus bolsillos.  
─Ehh ¿Pero qué hace?─ dijo renegando  
─Deportando todo. Durante mi castigo…─Prosiguió metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos traseros si tocar mucho, en busca de algo. Solo quería intimidarlo ─…No podrás usar nada y solo te quedaras ahí meditando.  
Paso sus anos sobre la camiseta, deporto su celular, su billetera y la mochila con la laptop, incluso se llevó sus cuadernos. Antes de terminar con el saqueo corporal Derek no dudo pasar su mano por la entrepierna de Scott haciendo como si aquello fuera de lo más normal posible.  
Scott no dijo nada.  
Derek se volvió hacia su escritorio y se puso a revisar las tareas de sus demás estudiantes de forma muy lenta y dando golpecitos con su pie para molestar a Scott quien se quedó aprendiendo los letreros de la pared y buscando patrones en las cerámicas del piso.  
Luego de un par de horas Derek devolvió todo a Scott y lo dejo salir. Para ese momento su novia ya estaba enojada y todo por culpa de su profesor.  
Aquella tarde Derek regreso con gran satisfacción a su casa, aparco su coche y entro. La casa como siempre estaba en silencio y se apresuró a encender incienso de canela y limón. Se desvistió y se puso algo mas cómodo como una pantaloneta sin bóxers, fue a la cocina y empezó a cocinarse el solo. Solo un plato en la mesa, a ver televisión y a dormir. Ya habría tiempo para lavar después.  
En las noticias apenas habían nombrado lo que había ocurrido son Stiles y eso le calmo, no quería que investigaran a profundidad. Fue muy cuidadoso con todo y no dejo huella alguna.  
Pero debía sacarlo de su mente y seguir como si nada. Comenzó a pensar en Scott mientras metía su mano dentro de su boxer.  
Pensó en cómo era la curva de su espalda baja y el pequeño botón rosado que tenía ahí. Pensó en como seria cogerlo sobre su escritorio mientras el gemía y lloraba por que parara, sin embargo, él ni siquiera disminuía la velocidad.  
Saco su boxer deslizándolo por entre las piernas ya admiro su empinada verga que se levantaba entre una espesa mata de vello. Y se elogio a si mismo por lo bien dotado que estaba.  
Quería lubricante y se apresuró a abrir un pequeño cajón del velador que estaba al lado de su cama y tomo uno de los sobres y lo vacío en la cabeza de su polla. Había pasado aprendiendo sobre técnicas de masturbación y hoy quería experimentar algunas que había encontrado en un libro escrito por ODBH y estaba excitado por comenzar. Abrió el libro y la primera técnica apareció: La seta. Desde el momento en que compro el libro supo que esa sería la primera que haría. Su pene estaba baboso y brillante y por lo que parecía la técnica le daría mucha estimulación en la cabeza del pene. Leyó una última vez y comenzó a hacer lo que le decían las páginas. Tomo una de sus manos y cubrió su glande y con la otra la base de su pene.   
Lentamente comenzó a frotar la cabeza de su pene con lentitud y luego aumento la velocidad un poco haciendo movimientos circulares. Sostenía son fuerza la base de su pene mientras masajeaba a la cabeza y su mano comenzaba a subir y a bajar por el tallo.  
Luego comenzó con otra llamada entrelazada. Comenzó cruzando las manos y en el hueco que quedaba inserto su pene. Eso sí se sentía genial y siguió con los movimientos corrientes de la masturbación mientras los dos pulgares quedaron arriba estimulando su cabeza.  
Se sentía de maravilla  
Fue probando diferentes técnicas y llego a escurrir la ropa la cual consistía en estrujarse el pene para sacar el semen como si se estuviera escurriendo una prenda mojada.  
Luego probó una nueva llamada con el pene cubierto, la cual tenía por objetivo cubría su verga con algún trapo. El uso su camiseta y comenzó a masturbarlo pro sobre esta, sintiendo el cambio de texturas de una mano a un tejido. Sintió que el clímax le llamaba y se dejó ir apretando y tirando hacia abajo sus testículos respirando profundamente para llevar un mejor orgasmo. El semen traspaso la tela y se rego. El con calma limpio su desastre de semen y se secó el sudor. De la frente con la misma camiseta. Miro el teléfono por una vez y supo en ese momento que si no hacia su llamada ahora, no la haría nunca.  
A la mierda, no tenía nada que perder.  
Llamo a Scott y pego su teléfono a la oreja. Completamente desnudo con su pene ya bajándose espero a que el moreno contestara.  
─ ¿Diga? –Contesto Scott con cierta sorpresa a estas horas de la noche. Eran más de las once y ya estaba dispuesto a acostarse.  
─ ¿Scott McCall?─pregunto con seriedad, mientras aun jugaba con una gota de semen que había logrado llegar a su abdomen.  
─Sí. El Habla.  
─Soy Derek, Derek Hale. Tu profesor de Ingeniería Civil.  
─Buenas noches profesor. ¿Ocurre algo para llamarme a esta hora? ¿Cómo consiguió mi numero?–le dijo acostándose en la cama y acomodando su cama.  
─Soy tu profesor, tengo derecho a mucha información sobre ti. Sabes que el final del ciclo escolar se acerca ¿No?  
─Sí. Lo sé. Está a menos de un mes y medio.  
─Pues estuve calculando tus notas y no creo que logres pasar este semestre. De hecho eres el único que está totalmente perdido en mis clases. ─ Dijo con mucha normalidad.  
─ ¿Qué?─pregunto sorprendido. Pero…Yo creí que… Yo solo no he presentado dos de sus tareas –le dijo excusándose.  
─No─ lo interrumpió Derek severamente. –Tus puntos no logran llegar a los necesarios para pasar este curso.   
─Profesor Derek yo he….Usted sabe mi situación…Yo apenas tengo dinero, si pierdo esa beca, no poder pagar mi apartamento. Y la comida, yo no tengo comida…no puedo perder la beca…  
─Cállate Scott. Tus berrinchitos pre─escolares no me importan. Si yo debo dejarte, por ser ineficiente lo voy a hacer, y si pierdes la beca me reiré en tu cara cuanto te vea fuera de tu apartamiento llorando y muriendo de frio. El invierno se acerca muchacho.  
─Profesor, usted no me puede hacer eso. Necesito su ayuda. Si el gobierno se entera de que he bajado mis calificaciones me quitaran todo.  
─Ni siquiera sé por qué te han dado esa beca a ti. Hay mejores estudiantes que realmente lo merecen. Tú en cambio eres un holgazán flojo.  
─ ¿Le recuerdo que no tengo padre? El gobierno ayuda a jóvenes como yo. He venido aquí buscando una mejor vida…No la arruine profesor.  
─Ayuda a jóvenes que lo merecen, y tan solo mira la situación en la que estas. Mañana después de clases te enseñare unas cuentas lecciones en mi casa. Créeme, hago esto solo por ti.  
─Mañana después de clases iré con Allison a visitar a su abuela al otro lado del pueblo y yo no….  
─Maldición Scott, hago esto por ti. Esa chica te tiene tan descuidado. Si quieres pasar de año más te vale que este aquí a las 2:00 pm y si no es así, yo mismo me encargare de tirarte a la calle.  
Scott solo se limitó a escuchar el fino timbre de que el teléfono había sido colgado.


	2. Todo quedó a oscuras

El frio entraba silbando por su ventana semi abierta y el constante sonido de grillos e insectos tras esta le quitaba el sueño, y esa fue la opción por la cual decidió que lo mejor sería levantarse de una vez por todas y cerrar su ventana opacando así el frio y el sonido que entraba desde el exterior.  
La habitación tenía una ligerísima luz azul opaca entrando por la ventana y se pudo percatar como la lámpara que estaba al otro lado de la calle se encendía y se apagaba constantemente. Se maldijo a si mismo por no cambiarse de vecindario. Odiaba a todos por ah y no pasaban más de un saludo de buenos días o de buenas tardes.   
Saco la conclusión que la luz blanca azulada que entraba por la ventana era pro que había luna llena, pero jamás vio algún informe de aquel fenómeno en la televisión o en el diario. El sonido de los grillos se hacía cada vez más fuerte y como ya estaba despierto se le hacía muy complicado volver a dormirse  
Derek solo tenía sus bóxers puestos y sus enormes y velludas piernas se corrieron hacia un lado de la cama par a levantarse y se asombró de que a pesar de que tenía la luz apagada el piso estaba completamente húmedo, como si hubieran regado agua cerca de su cama. Con cuidado trato de mover sus pies en busca de sus zapatillas pero no encontró nada, se levantó de golpe mojándose la planta de los pies y camino hacia el interruptor al lado de la puerta y cuando lo encendió todo estaba completamente normal. No había piso mojado, ni agua y sus zapatillas estaban justo donde había recordado dejarlas antes de dormirse.  
Lo que más le asombro de todo fue que la ventana estaba cerrada y no había ni luna ni lámpara centellante fuera.  
Aquella noche durmió inquieto, sentía calor y frío al mismo tiempo, toco su cuello y se sentía sudado y a veces se le pegaba la abana en la piel.   
A las 4 de la madrugada ya se había puesto de pie, con mucho más coraje que nunca porque sus horas de sueño se había ido como arena entre los dedos ya que apenas había podido estar acostado sin fatigarse. S levanto directo a hacerse el desayuno, se bañó y se fue a la preparatoria, buscando despejar su mente de lo de anoche.   
Cuando Derek había llegado a clases tenía la sonrisa falsa y los ojos apagados. Muchos de sus estudiantes se dieron cuenta de que al parecer su profesor no había pegado las horas de sueño completo la última noche. Lo único que querían e en ese instante era que el profesor no se desquitara con ellos.  
─Lección oral ahora. Guarden todo.─ dijo mientras aun caminaba hacia su escritorio y dejaba todo sobre la mesa. Al principio todos sus estudiantes se miraron entre sí, como dudando de la broma que el profesor Derek hacía en esos instantes. ─ ¿Acaso no escucharon cerebros de pollos?  
─ ¿Es enserio?─ pregunto Andy, un estudiante ya mayor de edad que estaba con su sueño de ser ingeniero desde que había entrado a esta aula. Todos soltaron risillas y murmullos.  
─ ¿Crees que tengo cara de estarles tomando el pelo? –dijo con la seriedad que le caracterizaba y Scott se apresuró a revisar en su cuaderno los apuntes que había tomado en clases pero no existían. Durante las clases se dedicaba a escribir poemas o a hacer dibujos o escribir su top five de álbumes favoritos de bandas alternativas. Estaba frito si no encontraba algo que repasar. Luego de pasar varias hojas violentamente encontró algo sobre la base de un pavimentado y comenzó a estudiar.  
─Pues bien Andy, tú serás el primero.  
─ ¿Yo por qué profesor? Eso no es justo. Siga la lista.  
¿Ahh? ¿Quieres que siga la lista? Está bien eso haré. – fingió rebuscar en sus papeles la lista de alumnos inscritos en su clase y se situó frente al escritorio, recostando sus nalgas sobre este. –Andy, tu nombre empieza con A. ¡Felicidades! Eres el primero.  
─No, no lo soy.  
─Vamos chicos demos un aplauso a Andy. El número 1 en mi lista y que responderá correctamente la siguiente pregunta─ Andy, es un hombre inteligente─ a pesar de que ya llega a los 36 y parece el padre de todos los demás no le ha causado problema para adaptarse con el resto de la clase.  
─Pero…─se resignó aspirando por la boca esperando la pregunta.  
─Andy… ¿Que capas componen la estructura de un pavimento asfaltico?─le preguntó.  
─ Están compuesta por tres capas. Sub─rasante, base y carpeta.─ dijo con mucha seguridad ante la vista de su maestro que primero lo miraba serio pero luego comenzó a asentar con la cabeza.  
El siguiente es…Ross─ un tipo semi─musculoso levanto su mano en el segundo puesto.  
─Tu pregunta es… ¿Cuál es el procedimiento adecuado para tender la base de un pavimento?  
El muchacho dudó un momento buscando la respuesta de la cual estaba seguro que la sabia ─ Trazo y nivelación, colocación del material, tendido y compactado─ dijo aun dudando.  
─ ¿Crees que tu respuesta es correcta o está mal?  
─Creo que está bien─ respondió el muchacho  
─En esta vida no hay que dudar de nada. –Dijo en un tono calmado pero severo tomando la lista de clase buscando el nombre de Ross con la punta del esfero.─ tu respuesta es correcta.  
─El siguiente es….─Levanto los ojos y vio casi al final de su clase a Scott McCall. El chico era una patada en el culo en su clase. No sabía muy bien algunos términos y mucho menos algo coherente y en caso de hacerle una pregunta, no sabía cómo sustentarla. Derek quería algo de diversión y aguantándose la risa fingió leer nuevamente su lista y le llamo. –Scott McCall.  
─Aquí─ dijo levantando el brazo y haciéndose notar mientras todos voltearon a mirarle.  
─Pasa al frente por favor.  
Scott dejo su cuaderno a un lado y se levantó caminado hacia el frente y secándose el sudor de las manos en la parte trasera de su pantalón. Se colocó justo al frente de la clase y Derek se puso a su lado posando una de sus manos en el hombro del chico que era más pequeño que él. –Hoy Scott les enseñara a aplicar la “regla de tres” cosa que seguramente han aprendido desde el jardín de infante. –todos, incluyendo a Derek rieron y Scott solo se dedicaba a sudar más frio que nunca con ganas de vomitar. ¿Regla de tres? ¿Qué es eso?  
─Tomen apuntes porque están a punto de recibir una clase magistral gracias Scott McCall. –El ejercicio es el siguiente─ tomo un libro y abrió las primeras páginas y leyó con voz alta para que todos escucharan:   
Considerando que 12, obreros en 5 días han hecho 40m2 de su obra, ¿en cuántos días 60 obreros harán 80m2 de obra?  
Scott, tomo uno de los marcadores y comenzó a hacer números en la pizarra pero ni el mismo sabía qué hacía. Tenía mucho miedo en ese instante. Sus compañeros habían hecho sus preguntas de manera correcta y el Profesor lo había pasado solo a él Al frente de todos y le había puesto hacer algo que no sabía ni como se aplicaba o que se buscaba con ello.  
─¿No puedes? –Le pregunto Derek acercándose hacia él y con una de sus manos libre borro todo lo que Scott había hecho –Comienza de nuevo. Eso está mal.  
Scott comenzó nuevamente pero antes de que comenzara a anotar el segundo numero Derek ya había pasado su mano nuevamente borrando todo.  
─Hazlo de nuevo. Lee bien el ejercicio.  
Comenzó nuevamente a poner números en la pizarra y Derek los volvió a borrar dejándolo parado frente al pizarrón nuevamente.  
Respiro profundo y comenzó a anotar otro número.  
─está mal.  
Esta vez fue Scott quien con su propia mano sudada borro su número. Miro nuevamente el enuncia y comenzó por otro número. Lo escribió y no paso mucho antes de que su profesor dijera que estaba mal nuevamente.  
Derek con cierta rudeza le quitó el marcador a Scott y comenzó a hacer el ejercicio. Parecía tan fácil y Scott solo veía como de unos pocos números se derivaban más operaciones. Cundo Derek término arrojo el marcado al suelo que despisto a Scott de las ideas lejanas de su cabeza.  
─Recoge eso─ Scott sin pensarlo mucho se agacho y lo recogió, devolviéndoselo en las manos. En el fondo sabía que Derek solo se estaba aprovechando de él, y bueno, era el profesor, debía obedecer, ya estaban a pocas semanas de culminar todo y no o podía rechistar a nada. Solo debía aguantar un poco.  
─ ¿Eso es todo? –pregunto Scott fingiendo una sonrisa con ganas de irse a sentar.  
─Claro que no─ le dijo Derek. –Debes pedirles disculpas a tus compañeros por ser un pésimo estudiante que no sabe hacer algo tan sencillo.  
─No voy a hacer eso –dijo Scott un tanto enojado caminando ya hacia su puesto pero su brazo fue atrapado por la mano de Derek quien lo trajo de nuevo hacia el frente.  
─Pide disculpas ¿O acaso no sabes que el final de las clases se acerca?  
─Lo siento─ dijo bajo.  
─Eso ni yo lo escuche.  
─Lo siento─ dijo esta vez más alto.  
─No lo volveré a decir─ dicho esto se salió de clases dejando atrás su mochila y dando un portazo a la puerta luego de salir.  
Derek y el resto de la clase comenzó a reír y luego todo quedo en silencio y entonces Derek prosiguió con la lección.  
Derek regreso a su casa en el metro. Tenía auto, pero las calles estaba demasiadas congestionadas a la hora de salida. Así que prefería ir a la estación y esperar a que el bus pasara. Se sentó en una de las baquetas libres y habían unas cuantas chicas que lo miraban de reojo y les soltaban leves risitas pero el mantenía su rostro firme y serio y ellas se intimidaron dejando de mirarlo al instante.  
Cuando el metro había llegado fue cordial en dejar que las mujeres subieran primero luego, casi de ultimo subió el. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo de asientos buscando alguna ventanilla libre, paso un chico junto a él, con una capucha roja. Y su olor. Su olor era inconfundible. Incluso su mano libre y su mochila eran de Stiles. Su corazón se aceleró y trato de perseguir al chico que se abría paso entre la multitud. Camino, empujo y rozo personas pero al final del metro no había nada y nadie.   
Se estaba volviendo loco y algo paranoico con toda esta situación. Cuando llego a casa encendió la televisión y se dio cuenta de que el caso de Stiles seguía en calma y que ya no lo volverían a pasar.  
Se preguntó a si mismo cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que le disparo. ¿Cuatro semanas? ¿Un mes? ¿Treinta y un días?  
Hoy cumplía un mes desde que él le había asesinado. Noto como el sudor comenzaba a correrle y   
Cuando logro reaccionar se dio cuenta de que las personas le miraban de forma extraña, y no era para menos. El había empujados a todos para llegar hasta aquí. Para llegar a nada. Se vio reflejado en el cristal y estaba pálido y sentía que su estómago le ardía. Respiro profundamente y el metro arrancó llevándolo quince paradas más adelantes en donde salió a prisa aflojado el primer botón de su camisa y secando el sudor de su frente y cuello con un pañuelo que había sacado de su bolsillo trasero.  
Lo primero que hizo cuando llego a casa fue darse un baño y ponerse unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta desmangadas. Su casa estaba retirada de todo el centro de la ciudad. Era más bien un suburbio calmado en donde todos eran mayores de los treinta y en donde las viejitas usaban licras para salir a correr en la mañana. El las conocía pero fingía ignorarlas.   
Se preparó la comida y se sentó en la mesa.  
Solo.  
Solo.  
Solo.  
Por un momento extraño a Stiles. Probablemente aquí estuviera contándole lo que aprendió en las clases de sedimentos y luego le enseñaría las quemadas que se había ganado por trabajar bajo el sol durante sus prácticas.  
¿Lo extrañaba? ¿Lo quería de nuevo? ¿Se arrepentía? No. Claro que no. Él se lo merecía por hacer lo que hizo. Lo humillo y nadie se burla de Derek Hale.  
Se levantó un momento y descalzo corrió hacia su cuarto y tomo la laptop que usaba para llevar las notas de clases.   
Fue al último cajón del aparador de su cuarto y extrajo una Sd─Card.  
Pequeña y delicada, pero que contenía información muy valiosa. Tomo su laptop, un cable USB y la Sd─Card y fue hacia su comida. La cual había quedado sin sabor alguno o quizás ya no le encontraba el sabor porque ni siquiera tenía apetito para comer por que la excitación de lo que iba a hacer le ponía el morbo a mil.  
Era algo que nunca había hecho pero que se sentía curioso, y hoy, un mes después de la muerte de Stiles, creyó estar preparado para hacerlo.  
Tomo la Sd─Card y la inserto en su celular y este fue conectado al cable que estaba ya conectado a la laptop.  
Esperaba mientras su laptop dando pequeñas mordidas al pedazo de brócoli con carne que se había preparado.  
No se reconoce el dispositivo  
Se chupo el dedo con el cual había tomado el brócoli y mientras masticaba saco el cable y lo volvió a insertar.  
No se reconoce el dispositivo  
Se estaba comenzando a enojar y volvió a intentar pero nada.  
No se reconoce el dispositivo  
─Maldición─ insulto en voz alta.  
Estaba viendo fijamente la Sd─Card cuando el timbre sonó.  
Era Scott. El chico moreno de nariz extraña y quijada hacia un lado con un cerebro de pollo quien estaba tras su puerta. Se había cambiado la ropa y ahora tenía una camisa blanca ajustada y unos jeans. Traía su mochila y convers. Pero a decir, por la cara que traía no estaba muy feliz de estar ahí.  
─ ¿Viniste?  
─ ¿No debería haber venido? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien amenazó con dejarme de clases si no me presentaba hoy aquí a esta hora?  
─Que humor.  
─ ¿Será por qué yo ya tenía planes para hoy?  
─Hago esto por ti. Entiende eso Scott.  
El menor resoplo inflando los cachetes y dejando escapar el aire. Su nariz se llenó del olor de comida. Carne apanada con ensalada. Arroz. Algo de jugo. Su estómago vibro haciendo un ruido que llego a oídos de su Profesor quien rio al escucharlo   
─ ¿Scott tienes hambre?   
─No, estoy bien. ¿Puedo pasar?   
─¿No has comido cierto?  
Scott le miro con una sonrisa amarga. Como si se sintiera ofendido por la pregunta que Derek le había planteado, aun sin ser ese el objetivo de la misma. ─Vivo al otro lado de la ciudad. He venido en metro creyendo que habría algún lugar para tomar algo pero aquí no hay nada. En mi apartamento solo quedan dos latas de frijoles y una de atún y con eso debo sobrevivir hasta el domingo y hoy estamos jueves─ Derek le miraba y escuchaba pacientemente, viendo como el chico pequeño movía sus manos haciendo énfasis en ciertas palabras─ Y no. No he comido nada hoy.  
─Derek rio un poco y aquello molesto a Scott, pero se sintió relajado cuando Derek puso su mano en su hombro ─Vamos, ven. Llegas en buena hora. Yo tengo algo de comida ya preparada.   
Comieron hasta quedar saciados y en la misma mesa en la que habían comido Derek le explico algunos ejercicios que con un tanto de práctica logro finalmente entender. Cuando llegaron las 6 de la tarde Scott lavo los platos y se despidió de Derek no sin antes pasar por donde había una foto de Stiles y quedársela mirando fijamente mientras se le levantaban los vellos de la nuca por ver la foto del chico que había sido asesinado y encontrado en el bosque  
─Hoy se cumple un mes...─ Dijo suavemente mientras tocaba la foto.  
Derek le acompaño hasta la estación y le espero hasta que llegara su metro. Le pago el pasaje de vuela y cuando se sentó escucho que su mochila hizo un sonido raro. De hecho la sentía más pesada de cuando había venido aquí.  
La abrió expectante de lo que podría haber dentro y había algunas latas de conservas de maíz, frijoles, atún, aceitunas y una de piña. Unos tres sobres de jugos en polvo y un envase con sardinas. Derek las puso ahí y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.   
Por otro lado estaba Derek quien se fue directo a una dulcería a comprar caramelos y bombonetas de piña, cuando, en el reflejo de la vitrina llena de gusanos de goma, le vio.  
El mismo rostro que había visto en el metro. El rostro de Stiles y su olor.   
Nuevamente sus manos sudaron y sintió un aire frio.   
Pago y salió directamente sin mirar a ningún lado en donde se reflejara.  
Llego a su casa y tomo un par de aspirinas porque sus cienes habían comenzado a latir luego de la dulcería. Hoy se cumplía un mes de su muerte y nadie lo había recordado, bueno, él lo sabía pero había llevado el día normal. No creía en fantasmas pero no pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco y lo mejor era tomar todo con calma y buscarle el lado racional a las cosas.   
Fue a la cocina y en un aparador encontró una vela amarilla a medio usar y la puso bajo la foto de Stiles mientras se tomaba un short de tequila.   
Sentía que se movía. Pero no era sí. Seguramente era producto del día y de las malas horas de sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Se quedó ahí de pie frente a su foto, pero no lloro solo siguió tomando otro shot, y otro y otro más.   
Nuevamente el frio llego a sus pies y subió por sus piernas hasta cubrirlo por completo y las cortinas se movieron como dejando pasar una ola de viento.  
─¿Intentas asustarme? ¿Es eso?─ dijo mirando la foto. ¿Crees que te tengo miedo?  
La casa se quedó en silencio. Solo se escuchaba a si mismo con su voz haciendo eco en su cabeza.  
Esta vez sintió como los vellos de la nunca se le levantaron.   
─¡ESTAS MUERTO STILINSKI!─ gritó a la foto ya algo ebrio.   
Esta vez sintió que el frio era más helado y su frente sudaba. Seguía parado frente al cuadro mientras sostenía el vaso de tequila el cual fue vaciado en su garganta.  
─No te tengo miedo─ Se rió frente a la foto que según le provocaba pelear.  
Tomo su vaso de vidrio vacío y lo dejo en la mesa. Saco el cuadro de pared y lo tiro al suelo haciendo que el vidrio saliera volando por todos lados en la sala. ─ ¡TE LO MERECIAS! el grito a la foto del piso algo ajada y maltratada con cristales sobre ella.  
─Se lo que quieres...Te lo voy a dar Stilinski.  
Ebrio fue por el pasillo en busca de la computadora, el cable, y la Sd─Card. Fue a su dormitorio y se encerró quitándose la ropa y quedando completamente desnudo para tomar la laptop y ubicarla en sus piernas y conectar los cables con la Sd─Card. Espero unos minutos y el mensaje de confirmación le llego.  
Tarjeta detectada correctamente.  
Se dedicó a buscar en la Sd─Card las carpetas de fotos y videos dando doble click buscando detenidamente hasta que la encontró.  
3 videos y 14 fotos.  
Abrió un video, el primero de todos. Era Stiles con su camiseta negra empapada de sangre tirado en el piso moviéndose y llorando poniendo su mano en la herida mientras comenzaba a faltarle el aire. No duraba más de 6 segundos.  
Abrió el segundo y era Stiles llorando intensamente ─Me duele─ decía en lamentos y tratando de levantarse lentamente. ─Ayúdame─. Lloro.   
En el tercer video Stiles aún se movía pero su sangre comenzaba a brotar más y más y esta hacia que se ahogara ya que la bala le había atravesado el pulmón y ahora moría y no contento con eso Derek le propino una severa pata en la cara. No se movió más. Pasaron 19 segundos hasta que el video terminó.  
Las fotos iban desde Stiles inerte en el suelo, con tomas a un primer plano de su rostro hasta una de cuerpo entero. Le había tomado fotos cuando lo subió a su auto. Había fotos de su rostro sin vida y con ojos apagados. Fotos del lugar en donde lo había dejado. Fotos de su muerte.  
Derek sabía que nunca había llegado tan lejos pero necesitaba hacerlo. Puso en reproducción todos los videos y fotos y se dedicó a estimular su polla. Veía como la sangre cubría el piso y como Stiles le pedía ayuda una y otra vez. Se fijaba en que el brillo e sus ojos se habían ido mientras  
Miró la foto y estimulaba sus huevos jalándolos y mallugandolos. Con su mano, presionándolos un poco y concentrándose en la sensación que aquello le daba. Escupió en su mano y le presto atención al glande, que ya estaba completamente lubricado mientras miraba la foto de Stiles en su cajuela con las piernas encogidas cual animal fuera. Tenía un hilo se sangre y baba corriendo despacio de su boca hacia un lado manchando el chasis de su auto.  
Se mordía los labios al ver aquel cuerpo sin vida más pálido de lo normal encogido en una postura incómoda para cualquiera que estuviera vivo.  
Él se lo merecía.  
Se dedicó a tocarse las venas que adornaban su pene mientras seguía bombeando con algo de fuerza mientras miraba la reproducción aleatoria de videos y fotos y luego de unos minutos termino soltando un hilo grueso de esperma que se regó en su pecho y vellos púbicos viendo el video de cuando su patada en el rostro de Stiles le quitaba la vida de golpe dejándolo tirado en su propio charco de sangre.  
Se fue la luz en la casa y todo quedó a oscuras.


	3. Derek le había matado

Derek se había levantado completamente desnudo a las cinco de la madrugada con semen seco en su vientre y el video de Stiles aun reproduciéndose. Cerró su laptop y escondió los cables y se levantó. Se sentía raro por lo que había hecho la última noche en donde se había embriagado y se había dado placer viendo aquellas cosas en su laptop. Bajo desnudo, sin siquiera preocuparse de que alguna vecina vieja viniera a tocar su puerta.  
Fue directo a la cocina listo para desayunar y luego ir a darse una fría ducha que le quitara el olor que traía.   
Mientras caminaba por su casa lo que vio le heló la sangre. El portarretrato con la foto de Stiles estaba intacto y la vela seguía encendida. 

Sabía lo que había hecho y esperaba encontrar los pedazos de vidrios en el suelo y su cordura le había dicho que si la pequeña vela hubiera estado encendida toda la noche probablemente ya se habría apagado pero aun la llama seguía viva.  
Trató de recordar lo que había hecho la noche anterior y le llegaron pequeñas partes de lo ocurrido. Él había bebido más de la cuenta, sentía cosas, tomo el portarretrato y lo tiro al piso haciéndose trizas en ese mismo instante. Bebió más y se masturbo viendo aquellas fotos y videos.  
Sentía asco de sí mismo. ¿Cómo podría hacerle eso a alguien como Stiles? La foto de Stiles le sonreía tan lleno de vida y con un brillo espectacular en sus ojos. Esa foto la había tomado el mismo y había sido una de sus favoritas. Fue en su casa, con la cámara de su teléfono celular, tenía flores en su cabeza y se veía mas gay y hermoso que nunca, le llamó, el miró y click. El más hermoso recuerdo que había podido tener quedo grabado para siempre impreso en papel fotográfico y en su memoria.  
Vomitó.  
El correo le había llegado directamente de la Central hasta el apartamento en donde residía. Era una carta sellada y con el logo del Estado en donde detallaban claramente que el pago del mes se iba a retrasar. Scott dejo la carta sobre su mesa, la cual venia ya integrada en el apartamento, y vio lo que le había dado Derek. Ahora más que nunca sabía que no debía defraudarlo y que por su bien debía tratar de obtener buenas calificaciones en las pruebas. Su pago no iba a llegar a tiempo, y era más que obvio que debía hablar con el rentero para que le perdonara unas semanas, pero eso lo haría luego de regresar de clases.  
Hizo su recorrido normal hasta llegar a clases ajenas al musculoso profesor. Pasaron las horas hasta su primer cambio de hora al medio día, en donde todos compartían comida, y bueno, el solo se sentaba por ahí a seguir practicando lo que Derek le había enseñado y cada vez lo hacía más rápido y con menos errores. Mientras estaba sentado esperaba algún mensaje por parte de Derek brindándole ánimos o algo por el estilo pero eso nunca ocurrió. Sentía que Derek de cierta forma le cuidaba y le ayudaba a superarse ya que nunca le había visto tan preocupado por alguien más que no fuera Stiles.   
Scott estaba sonriendo cuando la campañilla de su siguiente clase comenzó.  
Las ultimas clases del día era a la que más miedo le tenían los estudiantes ya que a pesar de que a veces el Profesor Derek les hacia reír, habían días en donde el docente desataba toda su furia contra ellos, sin embargo, decían algunos que la muerte de quien algún día fue su novio, lo hizo más fuerte.   
─McCall, al pizarrón─ Scott asintió levantándose y por primera vez sentía que sus manos no sudaban y mucho menos que su corazón se aceleraba. Iba tranquilo.   
Derek, con su voz ronca y varonil dicto a Scott el ejercicio. Habían pasado las últimas tres semanas yendo a casa de Derek y el regresaba con al menos dos víveres a su apartamento.   
En esas horas de clase autónoma con su profesor aprendía mucho más que en las presenciales, según él era porque se distraía incluso por ver volar una mosca. En cambio con Derek aquí tan cerca, sintiendo su aliento cálido y fresco le hacía sentir la intimidad de la clase. Incluso, no solo le había enseñado cosas y ejercicios de su clase, sino más bien un compilado de las materias en donde Scott tenía más dificultades.  
Scott le había sacado más de cincuenta sonrisas a Derek con la forma en la que realizaba los ejercicios o por alguna tontera o bobería que hacía. Claro que pasaron días viendo partidos de soccer y una que otra película, y al final del día se repetía lo mismo, en donde Derek le acompañaba hasta dejarlo embarcado en el metro.  
Y nuevamente se quedaba solo en casa. Sabía que si quería beber era muy probable de que aquellas cosas pasaran de nuevo. Por eso iba directamente a ver Fox Sport y luego revisaba la clase del día siguiente sobre su cama hasta quedar dormido.  
Derek sabía que debía comenzar nuevamente y hasta el momento la foto y la vela seguían en el mismo lugar. Había sacado el cuadro ya unas tres veces y al regresar de clases o al despertar el día siguiente el cuadro seguía en el mismo lugar, incluso Derek cambio todas las cerraduras de su casa, en caso de que alguien le estuviera haciendo una maldita broma.  
Por otro lado estaba la vela, la cual nunca se apagaba por más de una hora. La había apagado con sus dedos, la había mojado, la había soplado, pero siempre, a los pocos minutos la llama comenzaba a brotar y se encendía y el mismo lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Le había mentido a Scott diciéndole que el encendía la vela todos los días y que no dejaba que esta se acabara nunca, renovándola con otra que ocupaba su lugar.  
Se estaba volviendo loco y paranoico, pero no le daría el gusto a Stiles y comenzaría a salir de la pesadilla que le había creado.  
La noche se había visto interrumpida por un sueño. Un sueño con Stiles. Se sentía presionado en su cama como si algún elemento pesado estuviera sobre él, estaba despierto, juraría estar despierto, pero sin moverse, sin poder respirar, ahogándose y entonces lo vio. Era Stiles. Su habitación se había teñido de un azul espectral bañando hasta el más recóndito lugar de su cuarto y el frio estaba llegando a sus pies. Stiles se acercaba al lentamente, sus pisadas sonaban extrañas, como si caminara en agua y se exigió a si mismo creer que aquello era una pesadilla y que probablemente estaba dormido.   
Stiles estaba llorando inconteniblemente cerca de él acercándose cada vez más. Su piel estaba algo pálida, pero estaba limpio. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos llorando como un niño chiquito al caer de su bicicleta. El pecho le ardió cuando Stiles le miro y le pregunto “¿Por qué?” entonces en ese momento se levantó sin poder respirar. No durmió más. Aquello había sido suficiente como para no volver a cerrar los ojos durante las horas que quedaban, prefirió ducharse y comenzar a hacer cualquier cosa que le mantuviera despierto hasta que fue a dar sus clases.  
─Hey Scott─ le llamo al moreno antes de salir del instituto─ Veo que te vas superando.  
─Hola, Profesor...pues.  
─Puedes llamarme Derek si no hay nadie─ le interrumpió con una sonrisa amigable pero con ojeras.  
─De acuerdo Derek, pero eso podría traerte problemas.  
─Lo sé. Pero no creo que a nadie le importe mucho. Todos están tan ajetreado con los finales que no tienen tiempo para mirar cosas ajenas a lo suyo.  
─Eso es cierto─ Scott le dijo acomodándose la mochila y saliendo por la vereda junto a Derek, en donde el mayor se detuvo─ Espero que los finales no sean tan complejos. Espero que me des un examen con preguntas fáciles. Tienes unas terribles ojeras.  
Ambos rieron – Tuve una noche del demonio, pero ya estoy bien y quiero disfrutar del día y sabes muy bien que yo hago las preguntas pero los superiores supervisan las plantillas y agregan cosas complejas de acuerdo a su nivel.  
─Demonios, espero que no le hagan grandes cambios a tu examen.   
─Pero hemos practicado mucho. Eres muy bueno haciendo las parábolas y los ejercicios de Regla de tres son pan comido para ti. Ah, sin mencionar las ecuaciones en donde eres más veloz por tu capacidad con los números.  
─No sé por qué me costaba tanto al inicio.  
─Yo creo que ya lo sabias, digo, eres bueno con los números, pero te faltaba la teoría y seguir los pasos ordenadamente.  
─Es verdad. Faltan tan solo cuatro días.  
─ ¿Nervioso?─ le pregunto Derek mirándolo y acomodándose los lentes.  
─Solo un poco. Lo normal diría yo. Me has enseñado mucho y eso me calma.   
─ ¿Te veo esta tarde para aprender la última lección del profesor Norman? La verdad no le entendí mucho.  
─Scott...hoy no habrá clases en mi casa.  
Derek sentía algo de pena y pudo ver a Scott algo desilusionado. Scott había pasado más tiempo con Derek y con sus cuadernos y había dejado de lado a su novia. Y ella le apoyaba, ella solo quería lo mejor para él y si eso significaba sacrificar un par de citas, estaba bien.  
─Oh, Bueno─ Scott se aclaró la garganta ─ la verdad, si los entendí, solo tenía unas cuantas dudas que podre despejar en google.   
─No me has entendido. No habrá clases por que quería invitarte a cenar.   
─Oh, era eso─ Scott sintió algo en su interior. Scott, y toda el institución sabia de la orientación sexual del Profesor y si se enteraban seguramente comenzarían a correr rumores a sus espaldas lo cual podría perjudicar la relación con su novia. ─Acepto, algo de comida no estaría mal.  
─Genial─ sintió un gran alivio al sentir que el chico había aceptado y mucho más al saber que no tenía planes con su novia para que estos se estropearan.  
─Y ¿Como que deseas comer? Podríamos cocinar ambos o pedir comida a domicilio. Lo que tú quieras.  
─Preparar la comida juntos estaría muy bien.  
─ Me gusta la idea─ le dijo Derek con la sonrisa más feliz que nunca─ ¿Te veo a las 7:40?  
─Me parece excelente. Te veo a esa hora.  
─Entonces hasta luego─ se despidió Derek con un apretón de manos tratando de mantener la formalidad.  
─Hasta luego─ Ambos caminaron en sentido contrario pero antes de llegar al décimo paso Derek dio la vuelta.  
─Oye Scott─ Le gritó desde lejos─ Te he dejado algo en tu apartamento. Úsalo esta noche.  
Scott se ruborizo al pensar que sería ropa interior ajustada y gritándole la agradeció.  
Cuando llego a su apartamento una pequeña caja rectangular estaba en el la puerta de su apartamento envuelta en papel amarillo pasado y atado con un cordón de forma muy rustica.   
Lo tomo y entró.  
No podía esperar más a ver que clases de bóxers les había comprado Derek, quien seguramente le pediría que le mostrara, pero ni bien hubo desatado el nudo y alguien golpeaba la puerta.  
─Scott, sé que has llegado─ era el tipo al que le alquilaba, Martí Henderson─ Sé que me escuchas y ya llevas siete días de retraso en el pago.  
Scott abrió la puerta algo nervioso. ─Martí lo sé. Pero mira─ se fue a la mesa y tomo el sobre que le habían enviado en la mañana─ El dinero de mi beca llegara una poca tarde este mes.  
─Esos no son mis problemas. Ya pasó una semana y yo tengo una familia que alimentar. Quiero dinero─ dijo extendiendo su mano esquelética hacia él.  
Martí vivía en el piso inferior y alquilaba los otros seis apartamentos que se levantaban en un edificio esquinero con cubiertas de ladrillo de color rojo cobrizo. Él tenía un ojo blanco, cubierta por una capilla de piel transparente que le impedía ver por ese ojo. Tenía una nariz demasiada grande para su cuerpo y brazos demasiado largos haciendo que su ropa se viera holgada y floja. Muchos en el apartamento le llamaban espantapájaros o el garrotes.  
─Dame unos días más y prometo darte el pago con intereses. Si quieres podaré las plantas de la terraza y barreré la vereda.  
─No tienes dinero para mí, pero si para salir todas las tardes.  
─Eso es diferente─ le dijo Scott.  
─ ¿Diferente? Te vas a ver con tu novia cada tarde. Yo tendré mis años, pero no soy bobo Scott. ¡Págame!  
─Voy a casa de un profesor a tomar clases autónomas para no perder mi beca y que me llegue el dinero para pagar su apartamento.  
─¿Sera que debo creerte?─ Martí le miro con dudas. ─Tienes tantos alimentos en tu mesa No morirás de hambre si me llevo algunos como intereses ¿No?  
─Creo que no─ dijo furioso viendo como Martí pasaba dentro y se llevaba casi un tercio de lo que Derek le había regalado.   
Antes de que Martí se fuera con las manos llenas de sus víveres le miro con su ojo blanco y espeluznante ─ ¿Sabes que este apartamento es automático?  
─ ¿Automático?  
─Sí─ Le afirmó Martí─ Cuando no pagan, automáticamente se va la electricidad, el agua y el internet. Date prisa muchacho.  
Cerró la puerta tras salir sabiendo que tenía unos días más para conseguir algo de dinero.  
Fue hasta la caja que le había mandado Derek, y que suerte que Martí no decidió llevársela.  
La abrió y sus ojo  
Era una camiseta y un jean completamente nuevos. Ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue la última vez que recibió ropa con etiqueta. Estaba demasiado feliz por el regalo y también de pensar que no eran bóxers para modelar ante Derek.  
Definitivamente no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad y pensó que la cena sería una muy buena ocasión para lucir sus nuevas prendas.  
Durante su tarde estudio y repasó más sobre sus clases y ya naciendo el fin de la tarde se ducho en su baño no mayor a un metro cuadrado y comenzó a vestirse.  
Sorprendido de cómo se veía, se miró al espejo preguntándose como Derek sabia su talla de ropa.   
Tomó el metro y llegó a casa un poco antes de lo acordado. Su llegada fue recibida por un olor envolvente a pollo con verduras y pie de duraznos. Sabía que Derek no era bueno cocinando, y de hecho se había ofrecido a ayudarle en la cocina pero al parecer se le había adelantado.  
─Hola McCall─ dijo Derek en el portal de su casa.  
─Hola Profesor.  
─Te he dicho que me llames Derek? Sobretodo Hoy.  
─Bien Derek ¿Puedo pasar? Está haciendo algo de frio.  
─Pasa, y sí, es verdad, al parecer esta noche va a llover, el cielo ha estado oscuro toda la tarde.  
─Huele delicioso─ dijo Scott ya entrando en la sala y sentándose en uno de los muebles─ Al parecer te me has adelantado, quedamos en que te ayudaría.  
─Preferí evitarte la molestia de cocinar y ensuciarte.  
─No es por ser mal educado pero ¿Usted sabe cocinar? Me habían dicho que era malo en la cocina y yo...  
─YouTube es la solución para todo Scott. YouTube me ayudo.  
Derek se fue a la cocina y trajo consigo una botella de champagne y dos copas de culo largo.  
─Derek...Quiero agradecerte por todo esto que has hecho por mí...eh...La ropa me ha gustado mucho.  
─De nada Scott, soy tu amigo y quiero lo mejor para ti, y en cuanto a la ropa, creí que te gustaría algo nuevo para esta noche, además se te ve muy bien.  
─Enserio Gracias  
Ambos rieron y Derek se sentó en el mueble alterno a su alumno. Conversaron de todo, desde el material que estaba relleno los cojines hasta de jardinería y terminaron hablando de lluvia cuando comenzó a caer un aguacero que inundaba la calle del frente.  
─Si quieres yo te devuelvo a tu apartamento luego de que cenemos.  
─Seria genial. Aunque pensándolo bien me cortarán el agua en unos días así que sería bueno darse un duchazo al aire libre.  
─Espera... ¿Qué?  
─Me cortaran los servicios del apartamento y en algún momento no tendré ni luz, ni agua, ni servicio de internet.   
─ ¿Pero por qué? Creí que tenías una beca con la que pagabas eso ¿Acaso ya no te alcanza el dinero que recibes?─ dijo Derek preocupado por la situación del menor─ Conozco buenos programas estudiantiles que también podría colaborarte en una beca.  
─Gracias Derek, pero solo será por unos días. El pago se retrasará unos días solamente─ Mintió. Sabía perfectamente que a veces el pago demoraba hasta un mes.  
─Podrías venir a bañarte y a hacer tus tareas aquí en caso de que lo amerites. Mis puertas están abiertas para ti Scott.  
─Gracias Derek. Eres muy amable─ Scott asintió pensando en que aquello le facilitaría muchas cosas, pero tampoco querría abusar de la amistad de Derek, quien miraba como las burbujas en las paredes internas de la copa se desprendían y desaparecían en la superficie. Y aquello lo hizo feliz.  
Habían bebido dos copas de champagne y era hora de la cena, la cual estaba exquisita. Scott se sorprendió al ver que Derek era muy bueno en esto también. La explosión de sabores inundo su boca haciendo que su paladar pidiera más. Se acabó todo y finalizaron con una rebanada de pie.  
Scott nunca había sido más feliz en su vida y agradecía al cielo de haber encontrado a un verdadero amigo como Derek.   
─ ¿Sabes inglés?─ Le pregunto Derek desabrochando el primer botón de su camiseta por que la lluvia había traído un vopaje tibio.  
─Of course que sé─ Le dijo riendo. ─Derek vio al muchacho reír.  
─Tengo música en mi laptop. Iré por ella y te mostraré algunos álbumes buenísimos.  
─Déjame adivinar ¿Aurora? ¿Björk? ¿Lady Gaga?  
─De esos...Solo me gustan dos. Adivina cuales y si pierdes te quedas en pelotas durante el resto de la noche.  
Scott rio ante las ocurrencias de su profesor, pero la verdad es que Derek le respetaba bastante y uno que otro comentario no le ofendería en lo absoluto.  
Derek bajo con su laptop y vieron algunos videos musicales en YouTube, cosa que casi Scott no hacia desde hace semanas, ya que se había dedicado solo a los estudios. Derek se levantó en busca de la segunda botella de champagne al comedor y dejo a Scott con la laptop viendo una presentación de Aurora ─Puedes cambiarle si quieres ─Le grito desde la cocina buscando la botella en la nevera.  
Scott fue más curioso de lo que debía, y fue a la galería de fotos. Había fotos de su profesor con personas que él no conocía. Imágenes de chicos en ropa interior y también fotos de él junto a Stiles.  
Al final había una carpeta y entró. Fotos del cadáver de Stiles sangrando. Fotos de Stiles tirado en un charco de sangre sobre un piso de madera. Fotos de Stiles muerto. De pronto todo era tenebroso. Pensó que Derek tenía ese tipo de fotos porque se las habían pasado luego de enterarse de su muerte, pero aun así le asustaba. La foto que más le asunto era la de Stiles en una cochera de un auto con la patente del auto de Derek. Sintió nauseas al ver aquello. Quería resistirse y cerrar todo pero también vio los videos.  
Esa voz de Stiles pidiendo ayuda le rompió el corazón y casi llora al ver a uno de los suyos morir luego de una patada en la cara con las mismas botas que Derek usaba en ese instante.  
No había dudas, Derek le había matado, pero antes de cerrar el último video sintió una presión en su cabeza y una mano cubrir su cuello para luego comenzar a pasar cinta de embalaje a toda velocidad cubriendo su boca. Su desesperación era tanta que resbalo por el mueble tratando de huir de su captor: Derek, quien estaba detrás de él. La camisa de Scott se levantó al moverse pero no podía gritar, pataleó rompiendo la mesa de cristal de una patada y tirando las copas al suelo haciéndose añicos. La intensa lluvia hacia que sus sonidos quedaran mudos y se perdieran por la tormenta.  
Derek era muy fuerte y no podía soltarse. Traro de clavar sus uñas en las manos de Derek que sostenían su cuello pero no pudo y la sofocación le llego más rápido que nada y todo comenzaba a nublarse.  
Aquello debía ser una pesadilla ya que Derek no era malo ¿O sí?. La mano que sostenía su cuello dejo de hacer presión y fue liberándolo poco a poco. Se quedó en el mueble perdido en su inconciencia y lo último que recordó fue a Derek acercarse con lágrimas en los ojos y darle un severo puñete en la cara tirándolo al mueble en donde su cabeza rebotó un par de veces.


	4. Te daré la oportunidad de elegir como quieres morir

Scott supo cuando abrió sus ojos que no se encontraba en la sala de Derek. También sabía que estaba en un montón de problemas después de haber visto lo que vio. Tenía las manos atadas tras el con unas esposas y cadenas fijadas a la pared., su mandíbula golpeada dolorosamente, y yacía en un colchón sucio que parecía que no había sido limpiado en mucho tiempo. Scott jalo las cuerdas que sostenían sus manos hacia atrás varias veces antes de darse por vencido ya que estaba muy bien atada. Al parecer, Derek era tan bueno haciendo nudos como lo era en el secuestro. No parecía poder librarse de las ataduras incluso si tenía el nudo frente a él.  
El lugar era lúgubre y demasiado oscuro, apenas al fondo de todo distinguía un aparador, y una X enorme de madera con cadenas. Había también partes de una bicicleta y algunas pilas de cajas   
Recordó que había visto las fotos del cuerpo de Stiles y luego los videos de su muerte y como a Derek no le importó ayudarle y luego nada hasta que abrió los ojos y estaba amarrado.  
Estaba en la esquina de una habitación grande y oscura que olía a papel y humedad. Scott se apoyó contra la pared mirando a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de dónde estaba. No se veía una sola puerta en la habitación más que una escalera que llevaba seguramente a la salida, pero no podría llegar ahí porque sus manos y las cadenas que le sostenía se lo impedían. Detrás y por encima de él, muy por encima de él, dos pequeñas ventanas muy sucias que apenas dejaban entrar luz. Trato de acomodar su visión a la oscuridad pero no había mucho que hacer. No había nada que pudiera hacer en la forma en la que se encontraba.  
En el centro de la habitación guindaba un enorme gancho de metal, que parecía limpio, como recién comprado, además estaba muy alto. Bueno, eso era espeluznante y horrible. Sobre todo porque Scott sabía exactamente quién lo había atrapado: Su profesor Derek Hale. No había manera de que pudiera ser cualquier otra persona. Solo él. El tipo que mato a su compañero de clases. El tipo perverso que tomo fotos y videos en el último segundo de su muerte.

Su respiración era lenta y suave y se asustó cuando vio que de su boca habían caído gotas de sangre al colchón en donde estaba. Lo último que recuerda fue a Derek tironeando de él y asfixiándolo llevándole a perder el control y romper todo a su paso con sus piernas y era obvio que no había hecho mucho por que lo último que recordó fue el severo golpe que su profesor le había impreso en la mandíbula y ahora apenas se podía mover.  
El tiempo pasaba más lento que de costumbre y se cuestionaba sobre cuánto tiempo había pasado aquí encerrado o sobre si ya lo estarían buscando. Por momentos la desesperación y el miedo le invadían con una angustia que crecía en su pecho y hacia que sus extremidades doliesen.   
Vio hacia su pantalón y se dio cuenta que su celar no estaba, tampoco sintió su billetera y sus zapatos habían desaparecido, dejando solo sus pies cubiertos con la tela fina del calcetín raído.  
Odiaba a Derek por haberle hecho esto a Stiles, y más aún que se lo iba a hacer a él.  
Lloró hasta quedarse dormido y despertó cuando su estómago rugía por hambre. Normalmente comía poco pero sentía mucha hambre ahora. Recordó que había cenado antes de acabar aquí pero ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado desde aquello?  
Sus hombros se derrumbaron cuando se inclinó contra la pared. ¿Cómo iba a salir de esta? Sabía que alguien vendría por él, pero ¿qué se suponía debía hacer mientras tanto? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en caso de que Derek apareciera? Había pensado en insultarlo, pero quizás eso lo enojaría más. Había pensado en llorar o quedarse mudo, pero nada parecía factible para conseguir liberarse.  
Su boca había dejado de tener ese extraño sabor a sangre y el frio le estaba haciendo temblar haciéndole doler las rodillas y codos. Nuevamente trató de tirar de sus manos pero no pudo.  
Derek bajaría en cualquier momento por esa puerta y acabaría con él, igual que como hizo con Stiles.   
Su vejiga se había llenado ya de orina y necesitaba ir a un baño, pero en la situación en la que se encontraba, estaba seguro de que no podría hacer mucho y es que el frio solo le hacía estremecer por rato y aquello enviaba impulsos a su vejiga que ya estaba a tope y quería liberar el líquido que tenía en su interior. Ni siquiera podía mover sus manos y sacarse el pene y si no tenía otro camino que seguir, no le quedaría más que orinarse encima.  
Su cabeza aun dolía cuando escucho a alguien bajar por la puerta, tuvo grandes esperanzas en que sería la ayuda, pero se equivocó al ver a Derek bajando con una mirada furiosa en sus ojos.  
Scott McCall se había prometido a si mismo que cuando viera a Derek le insultaría y le daría su merecido, pero ahora él estaba tan enojado y se veía tan grande desde donde estaba que no hizo más que ponerse a llorar.  
Derek se acercó con dudas y pensativo. En su mano traía una botella de agua que destapo y la puso en los finos labios de Scott, quien con lágrimas en sus ojos bebió sin decir nada, sin quitar los ojos a cualquier movimiento que Derek hacía.  
Cuando había bebido lo suficiente; más de media botella; miro a Derek con miedo.  
— ¿Me puedes desatar? —preguntó Scott, casi suplicante con un hilo de voz casi rogando  
—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso— dijo serio sentándose en el piso. Él estaba descalzo y se veía cansado, sus ojos estaban rojos y eran señal de que había llorado.  
—Por favor, desátame— dijo Scott mientras sostenía las manos atadas detrás de el —Te lo ruego— le dijo el menor apenas moviendo sus labios como teniendo cuidado de todo— Prometo no decir nada, solo déjame salir.  
Derek miraba al chico por que el alguna vez se había sentido emocionado y que le había vuelto la felicidad luego de lo ocurrido, pero que sin embargo lo había empujado al abismo nuevamente —Lo lamento— Dijo arrodillándose frente a el— Lamento todo esto.  
— ¿Fuiste tú? ¿Lo mataste?—Le pregunto al recordar lo que había visto antes en su laptop.  
—Lo siento— dijo recostándose en una pared cubriendo a Scott con su mirada —Yo no pensé que todo fuera a acabar como acabó.  
— ¿Que le hiciste?—le pregunto con miedo de escuchar la respuesta.  
—Nada bueno— Derek soltó el llanto y el dolor que quemaba su pecho quedando sin resuello y ahogándose en su propio dolor— Pero él se lo merecía. Fue en defensa propia.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Yo...Yo no lo sé. Se me fue todo de las manos en un instante; el me provoco y yo solo me defendí.   
Scott temblaba viendo a su amigo; a su profesor Derek tan cerca y sin saber de qué forma iba reaccionar.   
—Déjame ir— pidió  
Derek fingió una sonrisa— Te he confesado que yo maté a Stiles Stilinski y tú crees que te dejare salir.  
—Por favor—Le dijo llorando con el miedo creciendo dentro de él.  
—Mi amor yo no puedo hacer eso....Tu no pasaras esa puerta—Dijo señalando el lugar hacia donde dirigían las escaleras.  
—No me llames así maldito loco. ¡Suéltame de una puta vez!— termino la oración gritando y tirando de sus manos hasta que el dolor de la presión en sus muñecas le comenzaba a quemar.  
—Te llamare como yo quiera Scott— Scott juraría sentirse pálido e ese momento y que la sangre se le fue a los pies que ya se le estaban congelando pero que Derek seguía como sin nada. Como si fuera inmune al frio de aquel lugar  
— ¿Es tu casa? ¿Es tu sótano?   
—Lo es— lo miró a sus ojos que estaban más chinos que antes por su llanto— Y antes de que me preguntes pues déjame decirte que aquí abajo lo maté. Le disparé yo porque se lo merecía. Él se lo merecía— repetía.  
—Stiles era un buen tipo, yo lo conocía poco, pero sé que él era bueno y que nunca le haría daño a nadie.  
—Me hizo mucho daño a mí— dijo seco y ladeando la cabeza un poco para mirar a Scott con una mirada dañada hacia él.  
— ¿Cómo es que nadie escuchó el llanto y sus gritos? ¿Cómo es que nadie oyó el disparo?  
— Paredes insonorizadas. Nadie escucha lo que hay fuera y nadie escucha lo que hay dentro. Stiles mismo lo construyó— Scott le miro con furia mientras su estómago rugía haciendo que Derek le miraba con compasión— ¿Tienes Hambre?— le pregunto sin mirarlo.  
— ¿Qué crees? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que estoy aquí?  
—Diez horas— respondió con su cabeza gacha.  
— ¿Diez Horas?—Pregunto indignado—Eres un maldito loco y te apuesto un pedazo de culo a que ya hay patrullas viviendo hacia aquí.  
—No, no las hay cariño, nadie sabe que estamos aquí.  
Nuevamente Derek le asustaba con sus palabras de amor. Él sabía que Derek en estos momentos estaba inestable así que lo mejor sería no alterarlo más. Se levantó y subió las escaleras sin decir una palabra, sin decir que volvería pero a los pocos minutos ya bajaba de nuevo con comida en su mano.  
—Hola, cariño. ¿Me extrañaste?  
— ¿Qué diablos te pasa Derek Hale?  
—Te he traído comida— se sentó a su lado y el olor del pollo junto a la ensalada que habían hecho horas antes estaba servida en un plato humeante. Al principio Scott se negó a comer de la mano de Derek, quien sostenía la cuchara en los labios hasta que él se dignaba en separarlos y metía la comida; de vez en cuando Derek le ofrecía un sorbo de agua de la botella, y joder, la hubiera disfrutado si no se encontrara en esa situación.  
—Necesito orinar— le dijo Scott luego de dejar el plato vacío pero lleno. Había algo en Derek que el aterraba como el infierno, con el grandulón aquí nada estaba dicho y por ver como en pocos minutos había cambiado de estados de ánimo, se diría que estaba algo tocado de la cabeza.  
— ¿Enserio?  
— ¿Mentiría?— le dijo atacando.  
Derek se acercó a él y Scott se puso rápidamente pálido, su corazón latía frenéticamente cuando sintió a Derek invadiendo el pequeñísimo espacio y se quedó inmóvil —No hare nada, solo quiero ayudarte le dijo cerca, como cuando hacían los ejercicios de clase.  
Derek desabrochó el cinto seguido del botón y bajo el cierre. Miro a Scott y metió mano dentro de su entrepierna y sintió la calentura del miembro de su alumno, pero no se detuvo y lo sacó. Su pene estaba pequeño y arrugado. Él lo único que hizo fue retirar la piel que le cubría la cabeza y le puso la boca de la botella y le pidió a Scott que soltará su meada.  
Luego de varios intentos y con mucha vergüenza Scott lo hizo. Orino en la botella para luego dejar que Derek metiera su miembro y cerrara la botella dejándola a un lado.  
—Estoy asustado— le dijo con los ojos cerrados.  
—Te ves hermoso asustado— aquella palabras solo lograban aterrorizarlo más. Y cuando la mano de Derek le toco el rostro el solo lloro en silencio con ganas de vomitar. Después de un rato en donde supuso que Derek se levantaría y le dejara solo en la oscuridad, le entro el pánico queriendo no quedarse solo.  
— ¿Cómo ocurrió todo?  
—Es una larga historia Scott— dijo mirándolo mientras bostezaba.  
—Quiero oírla ¿Puedo?— pregunto Scott con curiosidad con tal de ganar tiempo esperanzado en que alguien lo estuviera buscando. Derek se acomodó un lado del colchón haciendo que se hundiera un poco al sentarse junto a él.   
—Cuando yo era un pequeño niño, siempre soñé con ser médico y no un profesor— sonrió al recordar su infancia— Tuve una niñez hermosa, en las afueras de la ciudad. Teníamos una casa grande y mis padres me querían. A mis doce años me di cuenta que yo no era igual a los otros chicos— Miró a Scott, quien le prestaba atención con su cabeza recostada a la pared— Me di cuenta que la vida se me haría difícil por ser gay, pero no tuve miedo. Una tarde se los dije a mis padres, que se suponen deberían comprenderme— esperó un poco como buscando aire— Pero no lo hicieron  
Scott se quedó callado viendo como Derek se ahogaba en sus recuerdos— ¿Qué paso luego?  
—Me enamore, él se llamaba Lucas. Era un año menor que yo y nos queríamos infinitamente, a pesar de que yo solo tenía diecisiete y el dieciséis ya nos habíamos planeado un futuro brillante y tibio juntos…Pero eso no ocurrió.   
— ¿Por qué?— le cuestiono Scott.  
—Mi padre se volvió loco cuando se enteró de que estaba saliendo con Lucas, mi madre se decepciono de mí y me dijo que había fracasado en la vida…y eso duele— se masajeo el pecho un poco, puesto que nunca se había abierto a estos temas con alguien más. –La cosa no acaba ahí, una semana más tarde, mi padre me llevo a una cabaña, supuestamente pasaríamos una tarde entre los varones de la familia, pero para mí fue un infierno.  
—No quiero escuchar eso.  
—Deberías. Quizás logres entender por que hice aquello a Stiles.  
—De acuerdo— le respondió con dudas, pero sabiendo lo que se aproximaba.  
Mi padre me metió en la cabaña y aún recuerdo exactamente todo lo que me dijo. “Si quieres ser un maricón, podrás serlo, pero te enseñaremos como es el verdadero mundo de ellos”. Dicho eso mi padre dejo que mis tres tíos, y mis 2 primos presentes allí me violaran.   
—Lamento eso Derek— le dijo en un susurró que acaricio el viento con suavidad  
—Aun no acabo— le dijo antes de proseguir— Mi padre también me violó. Abuso de mí. Todos lo hicieron. Cuando regresamos a casa vomite y le dije a mi madre todo lo que me había hecho, le pedí que le denunciáramos pero ella me dijo la cosa más dolorosa que me podrían haber dicho.  
— ¿Qué dijo?  
—Ella dijo “Yo misma fue quien le dio la idea a tu padre”. Ella misma fue la que había creado mi infierno. Enferme, estuve en hospitales y pase a psiquiatras. Lucas me apoyó al principio, pero luego me dijo que yo había cambiado. Que yo era malo, pero yo solo quería amarle y me dejo. Me termino. Mi mundo comenzó a derrumbarse y no podía hacer nada. Luego conocí a Alberto, el me ayudo a superar un poco, y me ayudo a continuar con mis estudios, pago mis primeros semestres y luego me ubico en un apartamento, pero le fui infiel y me dejo.   
Scott trago, escuchando el pasado duro por el que su profesor había pasado.  
—Dos meses más tarde conseguí trabajo y pague mis propias necesidades. Me gradué, postule para profesor y así conocí a Stiles. Nos amábamos.  
— ¿Qué te hizo él? Él era un buen chico.  
—No lo era— le contradijo— llevábamos meses saliendo juntos pero a él no le gustaba lo que hacíamos, poco a poco el dejaba de disfrutar estando conmigo y todo se había vuelto monótono. Una noche yo estaba sentado en el mismo sofá en el que estábamos sentados tú y yo, y solo sentí un golpe horrible en mi cráneo que me hizo estallar en dolor y dejarme tirado en el piso. Cuando abrí los ojos yo estaba atado en esa enorme X que ves allá— señalo la X que ya había visto antes— me ató allí y no poda moverme. Yo estaba desudo a su merced. Hizo y deshizo lo que le vino en gana conmigo y me apunto con un arma que no se dé donde había sacado. Jugo con mi cuerpo torturándome y en mi mente se desataron los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en la cabaña. Venían, venían y no paraban. Sentí las manos de mis tíos sobre mí. Sentí a mis primos insultándome y luego Stiles me violo.  
—El no sería capaz de…  
—Pues lo hizo... ¡Me violo! Trajo en mi los recuerdos que quise olvidar durante tanto tiempo. Me dolía que el chico al que yo amaba me humillara de tal forma, y no iba a parar. Entonces fingí que me gustaba todo y luego se acabó. Terminamos en el piso, lo abrace y me vengué. Le di su merecido disparándole con la misma pistola que el había usado en contra de mí. Hice lo correcto Scott ¿Verdad?  
—No. No lo hiciste. Hubiera ido con la policía. Podías haberle terminado. Podías haberlo golpeado.  
— ¡No!—le gritó y Scott supo que lo mejor sería no darle la contra— Yo sé que hice bien. Hice lo que se merecía.  
— ¿Dónde le disparaste?  
—En el costado, cerca de las costillas. Justo en esa pared—señalo frente a él— sentí como la bala rompa sus tejidos y se perdía dentro de él, llevando consigo la muerte. Pero no murió y yo seguía furioso.  
—Derek no…  
—Déjame decirte el resto…Mereces saberlo— le dijo sonriendo— Lo deje en el piso desangrándose y cerro sus ojos un momento y luego comenzó a gritar, comenzó a agitarse. Pidió mi ayuda y yo solo le vi. Le patee el rostro y luego se quedó muerto— Miro a Scott con miedo pues su profesor estaba completamente fuera de sus cabales— Yo escondí el arma porque no quería que me descubrieran. Metí el cadáver de Stiles en la cajuela y entraba perfectamente. Fui lejos, conduje por una calle llenas de coches y pasaba inadvertido hasta que me perdí en High Road, un lugar desolado y lleno de árboles y riachuelos. Saque su cadáver y lo tire.   
— ¿Lo tiraste?  
—Sí. Para mí era solo una bolsa de basura y ahí no acaba todo. Mientras me tenía cautivo aquí abajo, prometí orinar sobre él y eso hice. Le mee encima con tanto asco y venganza.  
— ¿Cómo pudiste? Ni siquiera le diste la oportunidad de defenderse. Lo tomaste por sorpresa y mira todo el daño que le hiciste.   
—Te daré una oportunidad a ti.  
— ¿Cuál?— dijo entusiasmado de dolor queriendo ir a su cama lejos de aquí.  
—Te daré la oportunidad de elegir como quieres morir.


	5. ¡Maldito! ¡Loco! ¡Enfermo!

Cuando Derek salió del sótano quedó todo a oscuras. Scott, gritó, lloró, berreó y golpeo la parte trasera de su cabeza contra la pared. Después de un largo rato quedo por fin dormido cayendo hacia un lado en el colchón en donde permanecía sentado con las manos en las espaldas. Su cuerpo le dolía pero el sueño le ganó. Pensó que todo sería una pesadilla y que al despertar todo etaria bien y tranquilo. Que volvería a su vinar normal y aburrida.   
Fuera de aquel oscuro y frio lugar, era cálido y húmedo. El anuncio de la televisión había anunciado una nevada pronto, pero por lo visto, se habían equivocado nuevamente ya que el día brillaba y las pequeñas gotas de lluvia de la noche anterior habían quedado en las hojas y daban haces de luz a la hermosa mañana del día domingo.   
Derek, salió con una enorme sonrisa, hasta la vereda para recoger el periódico y revisar si había el correo, en donde encontró una carta y un sobre cerrado.   
Camino de regreso y vio a la señora Laura, su vecina, una veterana de nariz enorme y cejas tatuadas de cabello corto pelirrojo. Era de las típicas señoras atraída por los chicos entrados a la adultez.   
—Hola Derek— saludo ella y Derek solo le dio una sonrisa.  
—¿Cómo esta señorita Laura?— le dijo Derek para no parecer mal educado, pero lo único que quería era regresar a la casa, sin embargo, pensó que no sería bueno levantar sospechas y decidió quedarse.  
—Yo muy bien hijo— respondió mientras ella recogía su periódico. —¿Que tal tú? ¿Cómo vas con tus clases?  
Derek rió agachando la cabeza. Prefería no hablar de él en ese instante y se saltó la primera pregunta.  
—Mis clases van por buen camino, creo que no aburro a mis estudiantes. Sin embargo me gusta tomarlos por sorpresas con una u otra lección— Rio por lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de su casa— Son unos buenos chicos. Pero ya sabe...son jóvenes y hacen cosas locas.  
—Tengo dos sobrinas que son muy de ese tipo. Se puede esperar cualquier cosa de los jóvenes hoy en día— dijo dándole la razón a Derek, que aún se mantenía a un perímetro seguro y lejano de ella.  
—Es verdad— le contesto Derek —Bueno, me he dejado el té hirviendo y debo prepararme el desayuno.  
—Pero hijo puedes venir a comer conmigo.  
—Gracias, pero tengo mucho que hacer y tareas que revisar— lo que menos quería en esos momentos era ir a comer a casa de esa vecina loca con hormonas adolescentes— Será para la próxima.   
—De acuerdo Derek. Ten un lindo día.  
—Igual usted señorita Laura.  
Ambos entraron a sus respectivas casas y Derek se estiro desde la puntas de sus pies hasta levantar los brazos por detrás de su cabeza. Había tenido una terrible noche, pero ahora quería disfrutar el día.   
Caminando hacia la cocina dejó el periódico y el correo sobre la mesa. Preparó dos platos de desayuno. Yogurt. Hotcakes con miel. Té. Pan. Fresas picadas. Buen desayuno el cual estaba seguro a Scott le gustaría mucho.  
Puso seguro a su puerta frontal y bajo por las escaleras con el poco de luz que había. Pensó en poner una lámpara de techo o un foco que ilumine todo el sótano, así quizás su novio no sienta miedo.  
Encontró a Scott dormido y recogido. Apenas ocupaba medio colchón por la posición fetal en la que estaba parecía menor de los 21 que tenía. Se veía tan débil y asustado, incluso estando dormido. Se veía dolido y frágil.  
Derek notó que la temperatura en el sótano era demasiado fría y por un leve momento pensó en dejarlo ahí muriendo de frio hasta que encontrara su cuerpo congelado. Pero en el fondo sabía que eso nunca pasaría y rió bajito.   
Dejo la bandeja con el desayuno cerca y subió por un abrigo para Scott, que aún estaba dormido.   
Derek era un tipo de clase media y tenía la cantidad de abrigos necesarias para un tipo de su edad. Busco uno grueso y bonito para tratar de mantener caliente al chico, que cuando volvió a bajar está sentado viendo la comida y que se puso rígido.  
—Hola cariño. Ya te levantaste— le dijo Derek acercándose con el abrigo. —¿Tienes frio?  
—Esto es un maldito congelador. Tengo hasta las bolas congeladas— le respondió el adolescente atado y con una expresión sarcástica.  
—Te traje este abrigo— Derek le entrego el abrigo doblado y lo puso sobre el colchón.—También te he traído algo para que desayunes amor— le dijo mostrando el plato de comida.  
Scott por un minuto pensó en contradecirle pero supo que eso le traería problemas. Derek era un maldito loco de mierda que había matado a su compañero de clase y que ahora le había secuestrado a él y le llamaba "Cariño" o "amor"  
—¿Cómo piensas que voy a ponerme ese abrigo y desayunar si tengo mis manos atadas a algo detrás de mí y que apenas puedo moverme para acostarme o levantarme?...Derek eres un genio.  
—Oh, Si amor— le dijo sorprendiéndose un momento— Mi mente esta en otro lado cariño. Tú me pones nervioso Scott.  
Derek le sonrió pero con una mirada muerta.  
—Desátame.  
—No puedo hacer eso. Voy a alimentarte con mis manos.  
—¿Y el abrigo? Hace demasiado frio aquí y me duele la cabeza. Por favor, desátame las manos para ponerme el abrigo.  
Derek mirándole fijamente dudó por un momento pero finalmente acepto acercándose al rostro de Scott y acariciando sus mejillas con el dorso de sus muñecas. Admirando la belleza del alumno.  
—Si voy a desatarte las manos para que te pongas el abrigo, también debo desatarte el dorso.  
—¡Oh!—Scott fingió sorpresa—Ya recordé que me tiene como una araña a su presa.  
—Voy a desatarte y si intentas hacer algo...— acaricio el cabello de Scott— La vas a pasar muy mal mi pequeño.  
—Prometo no hacer nada malo. Solo ponme el maldito abrigo y déjame comer.  
Derek saco de sus bolsillos unas llaves y fue a la parte trasera de Scott. Abrió los tres candados que tenía en su espalda y desató las sogas que sostenían su pecho contra la pared. Desató los catorce nudos y Scott, tal como había dicho solo se quedó tranquilo. Guardo las llaves de donde las había sacado y se agacho a tomar el abrigo que le había traído a su estudiante.  
Con cuidado Derek le puso el abrigo y en unos minutos su cuerpo comenzaría a guardar calor.   
—No me ates las manos—le pidió Scott.  
—Debo atarlas.  
—Por favor. ¿Cómo podría comer?—le dijo Scott triste  
—Yo te alimentaré cariño.  
—Derek por favor— lo detuvo— Me duelen las manos y los brazos. Déjame descansarlos un rato  
—Solo mientras comes—Le dijo en un tono frio.  
Scott tomo las fresas y se las llevó a la boca. El trago de té estaba tibio y calentaba su interior. El hot cake fue partido y llevado sus labios sintiendo como el sabor llegaba a su boca. Llevo la taza de té y le dio otro sorbo. —El té es delicioso pero me gustaría la leche—Tomo otro pedazo de hot cake con el tenedor disfrutando de lo suave que estaban. —¿Tú los preparaste? — le pregunto Scott.  
—Sí. Son fáciles de hacer. Te daré muchos si quieres.  
—Eso estaría genial. No sabía que eras muy buen cocinero.  
Derek se sonrojo ante el halago de Scott quien le miraba directamente a los ojos. —Muchas gracias Scott. Es un placer cocinar para ti.   
—El color de tus ojos es muy lindo Derek— El bajó la mirada avergonzado.   
—Me da mucha pena Scott— dijo poniéndose rojo.  
—Eres un tipo guapo Derek.   
—Oye...  
—Solo te digo la verdad— Scott le miró con esos ojos rasgados con una mirada pícara y dulce a la vez.  
—Dame un abrazo Derek. Estoy asustado por todo esto.  
Derek sin dudarlo se acercó a él, y le abrazo. Derek sintió el cuerpo pequeño de Scott contra él. Estaba empezando a entrar en calor y olía increíble. Las manos de Scott se aferraron a toda su espalda masajeándola y luego le escuchó sollozar hasta llorar. Scott estaba llorando.  
—No llores. Se me parte el alma al verte así.  
—Derek...por favor....  
—Se lo que vas a decir— le dijo Derek sin despegar la mirada del rostro de Scott, quien ahora le evitaba.  
—Mírame— pidió— Prometo hacer lo menos doloroso para ti.  
—No quiero Derek. Solo tengo 21— se le rompió la voz diciendo eso.  
—No hay opciones.  
—Si las hay. Solo piénsalo. Tú y yo podríamos salir y superar todo esto.  
Derek le miró y le besó la mejilla.—No se habla más sobre el tema ¿De acuerdo?  
—Quiero leche para mojar el hotcake. Leche tibia con azúcar como lo hacía mi madre— contesto Scott alejándose de Derek hasta quedar recostado a la pared  
Antes de que Derek le atara nuevamente Scott le detuvo —No me amarres. Esto me hace sentir horrible...como si fuera un animal.   
—Vas a escapar.  
—¿Escapar? Te das cuenta de que mis piernas están encadenadas a no sé dónde y que es probable que ni pueda caminar. Estoy demasiado ajustado aquí y no sé cómo salir de tu sótano.  
Scott tenía razón. Le era imposible escapar. —De acuerdo. No hagas nada que sea malo.  
—No lo haré y date prisa por que el hot cake se enfría y luego debes llevarme al baño—Scott se rió y Derek se sonrió viendo la alegría del menor.  
—Me daré prisa.  
Derek subió las escaleras saltando de dos en dos los escalones y Scott lo vio marcharse. Sabía que por sus cuentas de horas era de día allá afuera. Cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse su corazón latió velozmente y con las llaves que le había sacado a Derek mientras le abrazaba comenzó a averiguar cuál de todas las llaves abrían los candados de sus piernas. Después de tantos intentos abrió uno, luego el otro. Las cadenas fueron retiradas y tal como el había previsto le costó ponerse de pie. Buscó rápidamente lo que necesitaba, un fierro corto que había visto desde anoche que era corto y grueso pero a punto de subir las escaleras se dio cuenta de que había perdido demasiado tiempo desatando las cadenas y que era muy probable de que Derek ya estuviera de regreso al sótano.  
Rediseño su plan respirando con pesadez y con el corazón a punto de salirse y no pudo estar más orgulloso de sí mismo. Sentándose nuevamente en el mismo lugar en donde había pasado las largas horas sentado tomo las cadenas y las pasó por sobre sus piernas sin atarlas. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de ver las fornidas piernas de Derek bajando por las escaleras con dos tazas humeantes de leche.  
Se acercó a él y se sentó para hacerle compañía y le tendió una de las tazas de leche a Scott, quien la tomo dándole un sorbo. Con su mano rasgó un trozo de pan cake y lo sumergió con sus dedos en la leche. Se hinchaba y luego lo llevaba a su boca —Esto es vida.  
Derek también bebió de la suya. —Sabe bien. Aquí hace frio. Allá arriba está fresco.  
—Una taza de leche tibia es buena para el frio— sonrió Scott —Brindemos por esto— propuso Scott y cuando Derek tendió su taza, Scott la golpeó con tanta fuerza que se rompieron las tazas y el líquido se regó sobre el colchón.   
— Lo Lamento Derek. ¿Las tazas eran exportadas?— Se rio el menor  
—Eran Chinas. Por eso se rompen fáciles. Derek se movió y se propuso a recoger los pedazos de porcelana. Y Scott supo que era ahora o nunca.  
Pensó y se animó.   
1...  
2...  
3...  
Él quería vivir. Con sus manos libres se le hizo fácil golpear a Derek en la cabeza, quien rápidamente reacciono pero antes de darse cuenta, Scott le había clavado el tenedor en la pierna, haciendo que el utensilio quedara parado en la carne de su pierna. Se quejó y solo recibió un rodillazo en la cara por parte de Scott haciendo su nariz sangrar y sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.  
—Traicionero— pensó. Scott lo golpeo otra vez hasta dejarlo tirado y Derek no había hecho nada por defenderse. Scott le golpeo hasta que Derek no pudo levantarse, sin embargo, el profesor caído le miró con una sonrisa y sus encías sangrando.  
Scott corrió hacia la escalera saltando de dos en dos los escalones y llegando arriba, la sangré se le congeló y se puso pálido. La puerta tenía una serie de botones. Necesitaba el código para salir. ¿Cuál?  
—Sorpresa Scott— le grito Derek desde el fondo del sótano  
Presiono botones una y otra vez y nada. Inventó series y pateo la puerta pero jamás se abrió.  
Sintió a Derek acercarse por los escalones y se aferró a su pierna tirando de él haciéndole caer y golpear contra el piso luego Lo arrastro por cada uno de los escalones de los cuales intentó sostenerse, pero fue en vano.  
El que ahora no podía luchar era él. Se sentía más frágil y dolido que nunca. Estaba muerto. La mirada de Derek ahora estaba oscura y a través de su mirada supo que tenía pensamientos negros y la mente retorcida   
A diferencia de antes, esta vez Derek solo le puso cadenas en las manos. Lloro de coraje y de miedo por lo que le podría hacer.  
—Por favor…  
—Sabes que tendré que castigarte por hacerme esto ¿No? –dijo señalando su rostro ensangrentado. No parecía dolerle en lo absoluto. Era un tipo de acero.  
Scott se revolvió contra la pared recostándose esperando o algún golpe, pero solo sintió a Derek tomarle de las muñecas atadas con cadenas y soga y lo empujo haciéndole caer para luego arrastrarlo por el piso del sótano hasta el centro de la habitación. Con mucha fuera le quito los pantalones hasta dejarlo solo en bóxers y con un cuchillo que tenía escondido en un lugar secreto de la pared que solo él conocía comenzó a desgarrar la ropa de Scott con cuidado de no cortar la hermosa piel de Scott, puesto que quería tenerla lista para su enfermizo juego.  
Derek, de coraje, hundía sus pies en Scott cuando trataba de alejarse y escapar, pero jamás le pateo.   
Derek solo estiro su fuerte brazo y le golpeo.  
La cabeza de Scott estallo y el sabor a sangre broto sobre su lengua. Levanto la mirada y lloraba viendo como Derek se aferraba al horrendo gancho que colgaba en el centro de la habitación. Scott pensó que Derek lo violaría. Ahora estaba casi desnudo, a excepción de sus bóxers y sentía mucha vergüenza y miedo para morir. Derek le tomo por debajo de las axilas y levanto sus manos atadas por sobre el gancho dejándolo ahí y cuando comenzó a ponerse de puntillas para salirse de su atadura se dio cuenta de que era imposible. Los dedos de sus pies apenas tocaban el piso y no podía liberarse.   
Podía sentir como sus muñecas quemaban de dolor y pedían ser liberadas. Pensó que se le desprenderían ya que el dolor le era insoportable.   
Lloro mucho cuando Derek le miro y se acercó a acariciarle la mejilla para luego pasar su mano por el cuello y bajar por el pecho de Scott.  
—Te ves tan hermoso asi— le dijo Derek tomando su pezón y apretándole demasiado fuerte  
Hasta que Scott solton un berrido.  
—Ahhhgg— gritaba cuando Derek tomo su otro pezón y lo mallugo entre su dedo índice y pulgar— Ayuda. Por favor. ¿Alguien puede escucharme? – grito haciendo ruido y Derek solo se rio histéricamente.  
—Vamos vuelve a gritar.  
Scott le hizo caso y su voz salía desgarrada con su garganta dolida. Derek se unió gritando junto a él y riéndose. –Ayúdalo. Scott necesita que alguien le rescate— Derek le grito a la habitación mucho más fuerte que él.  
Derek estaba loco. Derek era un desgraciado.  
— ¡Vete a la mierda! —le gritó a Derek, y escupió en su cara. Bueno, no fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho teniendo en cuenta su situación, pero él no iba a permitir que su profesor ganara.  
—No debiste hacer eso. Lo vas a lamentar muchacho.  
Derek se alejó y subió las escaleras y cuando regreso traía un látigo en su mano agitándolo por el aire.  
—Debes aprender a respetarme y me has lastimado. Quisiste dejarme  
—No soy de tu propiedad ¡Maldito! ¡Loco! ¡Enfermo!— dijo Scott furioso y guindando del techo  
—Ahora me perteneces amor—le dio un golpe en la espalda con el látigo y Scott trato de no gritar cuando el cuerpo quemo su espalda.  
—¡No! Déjame ir— le grito.   
—Debes obedecer a cada palabra que te digo – Con cada golpe le iba dejando un golpe en la espalda o en las parte de las piernas. Quemándole y haciéndole gritar y gemir.  
Los golpes cada vez fueron más intensos y estaba perdiendo la noción. sentía como si le hubieran cortado la espalda. Como si hubieran vertido agua hirviendo en él. Quería que se detuviera. Comenzó a sentir que la sangre corría por su espalda. Cuando casi se desmaya sintió que los golpes habían cesado y que Derek limpiaba el látigo con la ropa que le había quitado.  
El profesor se acercó y le tomo del rostro –No quiero que se vuelva a repetir lo de hoy amor. No quiero volver a darte cariñitos como estos— Azotó suavemente el traigo frente a él y Scott vio sangre en el cuero negro.  
—¡Que te den por el culo!— le grito Scott a la cara lleno de fuera y se retorció tratando de salirse del gancho pero seguía siendo imposible.  
—Que mal educado que eres Scott…Y hablando de “que te den por el culo”…Me pregunto que pensara tu novia cuando sepa que he entrado en ti.  
—Para Derek.  
—Tranquilo Scott, eso lo dejaré para otro día –Le dijo tomando el cuchillo del suelo y el látigo. Vio como Scott se retorcía tal como un pez que ha sido atrapado por un anzuelo.  
—Por…Favor. Te lo suplico.  
—Shuu bebé. Todo irá bien – Le acarició el rostro— Pero me hiciste enojar.  
—¡Déjame salir!  
Derek le ignoró y comenzó a desatarlo del gancho y cayó al piso con la espalda sangrando. Era evidente que aún estaba en shock porque ni siquiera se movió de donde se había caído. El piso frio estaba en su cara y sus manos ya no las sentía. Su corazón parecía salirse del pecho y escucho solo los pasos de Derek salir del sótano y cerrar la puerta. Acostado, como estaba se quedó oyendo su respiración hasta que se quedó dormido con su espalda hecha trizas  
Aquella noche, Derek dormía cuando las imágenes de Stiles regresaron a sus sueños. Stiles ya no lloraba, estaba muy tranquilo y pacífico. Era Stiles frente a él, sonriendo y abrazándolo como lo había hecho antes. Sus ojos estaban tan llenos de vida y solo le susurro “Derek debes hacer algo. Has olvidado revisar el correo” lentamente Stiles se desvaneció y Derek se impulsó a levantarse.  
Eran las 3:25 de la madrugada y bajo por un vaso de agua a la cocina. Tropezando con algunas cosas y sabiendo que había soñado con Stiles recordó lo que le dijo. Se sirvió agua y del el vaso en el fregadero.  
Cuando estuvo preparado para salir de su cocina escucho un ruido suave y se fijó que en la mesa había dejado todas las cartas y el correo junto a las revistas que encargaba y le enviaban semanalmente. ¿Sería aquel correo al que se refería Stiles?  
Tomo rápidamente las cartas y reviso. Pagos, pagos y más pagos. También había dos revistas que había encargado y un sobre manilla amarillo. Lo abrió y leyó rápidamente lo que había dentro.  
Se sentó puesto que ahora estaba tenso y la sangre se le había ido a los pies. En resumen: EL CASO DE SOBRE LA MUERTE STILES STILINKI VOLVERÍA A ABRISE


	6. Jackson Whitemoore

Jackson Whitemoore siempre había sido un plumón ejemplar. Sus calificaciones, su talento con la oratoria y su responsabilidad en lo académico lo hacían digno de la admiración que tenía, sin embargo, su arrogancia y su actitud de niño rico le truncaron la vida, y por muy trillado que suene había terminado estudiando junto a Scott algoritmos y Placas y Suelos; la materia que odiaba.  
Tenía un buen aspecto, siempre limpio. Siempre oloroso a jabón fino. Las chaquetas de cuero color café curtido no podían faltar en su atuendo y las gafas oscuras eran imprescindibles en su vestimenta diaria.  
Jackson había compartido con sus compañeros de clases; a los cuales no les agradaba mucho; las noticas que en ese instante estaban moviendo al pueblo.  
—Tengo en mi I Phone 6, dos buenas noticias— dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y haciendo que todos le prestaran atención. Derek aún no había llegado y los chicos habían de comentar lo que hicieron el fin de semana — ¿Quieren oírlas?  
— ¡Ya! Escúpelo Whitemoore— dijo Bryan  
Miró la pantalla de su celular y comenzó a leer lo que parecía la primera plana del diario local digital —Estudiante del Instituto Everwood ha desaparecido. El joven de nombre Scott McCall de 22 años desapareció desde el viernes pasado. El dueño de su apartamento dio aviso a las autoridades— levanto la vista sonriendo— Es una buena noticia...para mí.  
El aula se llenó de murmullos e inquietud.   
—Es nuestro compañero—soltó una voz del fondo.  
—Estudiaba con nosotros— Dijo Annie, la única chica pelirroja del curso —Yo lo vi el viernes antes de salir de clases.  
—...Pues ha desaparecido—Dijo Jackson irónicamente mientras volvía a mirar la pantalla del celular —El caso sobre el asesinato de Stiles Stilinski se ha vuelto a abrir luego de dos meses paralizado. Los policías han investigado el crimen de manera exhaustiva y han encontrado pistas que pueden esclarecer el hecho.  
—Tenemos un psicópata suelto en el pueblo—Dijo Derek entrando de manera fría al aula— He llamado yo mismo a la policía y seremos los primeros en ser investigados.  
— ¿Usted los llamó?— pregunto Annie acomodándose en su silla.  
—Yo he sido. En menos de tres meses dos estudiantes de mi clase se han ido. No dejaré que un tercero se vaya. 

Jackson lo miro extraño — ¿Trata usted de protegernos o de culparnos?  
—No estoy culpando a nadie. Pero no he amanecido bien sabiendo que el señor McCall ha desaparecido.  
Derek era meticuloso, antes de que los demás movieran sus dedos sobre el caso, el ya debía ir delante de todos. Mostrar preocupación era esencial, al menos durante esta semana. No sabía qué hacer con el chico que tenía en su sótano aun, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que no podía dejarlo salir nunca más.   
La clase trascurría con normalidad y entre bromas y risas se iba olvidando de la carga que tenía en sus hombros: Un asesinato y un secuestro.  
Antes de salir había dejado el sótano muy bien cerrado con el código. Había también asegurado la puerta principal. Nadie más que él podía abrir esa puerta.   
Cuando los policías llegaron a mitad de su clase los murmullos comenzaron nuevamente.  
Ellos entrevistaron a cada uno de los estudiantes y pidieron una que otra pista sobre la actitud de Scott el día viernes, pero nadie dijo nada significativo que ayudara a encontrar al chico. No se sabía si estaba vivo o muerto.  
Cuando los policías terminaron de explicarles el proceso que debían seguir para la investigación muchos colaboraron sin negarse, pues eran inocentes, y entre ellos se había mesclado el profesor: Derek Hale, quien fue el último en investigar.  
Él se encontraba en el ojo del huracán ahora, puesto que además de lo de McCall, también debía presentarse a rendir su testimonio ante un jurado el día miércoles y viernes.   
Derek demostraba calma y de vez en cuando una lagrima. Se ha había montado el teatro de la secta y el pueblo le había creído. Solo tenía que mentir un poco más hasta que las aguas vuelvan a calmarse.

Cuando las clases habían culminado y el salía formalmente para retirarse una suave mano tiró de su brazo. —Profesor.... —Dijo ella como en un suspiro.  
— ¿Si?—Se dio la vuelta para ver a Allison con ojos hinchados y sin maquillaje.   
—Soy Allison. Segundo Nivel. Psicología. Soy la novia de Scott McCall, estudiante de su clase.  
—Sí, te conozco...—Pensó un momento mientras le tomaba la mano— No sé qué está ocurriendo pero quiero que sepas que también estoy asustado.   
—El y yo íbamos a vernos el sábado, pero nunca llegó. Trate de llamarlo pero jamás contesto. Pasé el día domingo llamando a todos sus conocidos y nadie sabía de él y luego fui a su apartamento y le comuniqué al dueño. Era de emergencia y abrimos su puerta; tenía miedo de encontrarme lo peor, pero estaba vacío.   
Derek la interrumpió —Lamento mucho esto que estás pasando....  
—Él dijo que Scott salió el viernes y no regresó más. Le pedí a él que llamara a la policía.   
—Ha desaparecido. ¿Notaste algo raro en el las últimas semanas?  
—No nada. Era un chico feliz y romántico. Estaba alegre puesto que estaba aprendiendo con sus clases y sacaba buenas notas. Era positivo porque aun podía mantener su beca.   
—Necesitamos saber en dónde se encuentra o tratar de saber con quién fue la última persona que tuvo contacto—Le dijo Derek.  
—La policía ya está buscándole.  
—Recemos por él. Yo sé que Posey es Fuerte y que puede pasar por esto, por ahora dejemos todo en manos de la policía— ella asintió mirándole. Se la veía destrozada. 

Se despidieron y cada quien tomó su rumbo. Cuando Derek llego a su auto las grandes gotas de lluvia helada comenzaron a caer. El clima era inestable y el día había sido gris. Las nubes negras parecían haberse enamorado del pueblo ya que no se movían.  
Con cuidado retiro su auto del parqueadero y condujo a su casa. No era un tipo de escuchar música y no tenía un género definido. En algunas ocasiones solo se dedicaba a poner la radio, pero si la encendía ya sabía lo que se escucharía.  
Cuando miró por el retrovisor vio aquel rostro familiar.  
Stiles.   
Un Stiles muerto y enojado estaba sentado allí atrás. La furia que tenía en ese momento era oscura en sus ojos que siempre compartieron luz. Stiles ahora era frio, duro y estaba a punto de llorar a pesar de su enojo.  
—Tu no existes— susurro Derek mirando la carretera.  
—Existía—Dijo jugando con sus manos, como si tuviera miedo —Existí y fui feliz Derek— expreso con calma. La carretera se había vuelto densa y la lluvia había aumentado. Hacia frio y la calefacción de su auto no servía.  
—Tu solo estas en mi mente—le dijo mientras se lamia los labios. No quería mirar el retrovisor a pesar de que sentía su presencia en el coche. Traía el abrigo rojo gastado y unos jeans sucios. No tenía zapatos y su cara parecía embarrada de lodo. La palidez en su rostro le hacían ver enfermo y demacrado.  
—Estoy aquí para ayudarte Derek.  
—Cállate.  
—Escucha.  
— ¡No estoy loco! ¡No existes!  
—Solo escúchame… No sabía lo de tu padre en la cabaña. No sabía que tu propio padre había abusado de ti.   
— ¡Maldición calla!— le grito mientras trataba de mantener la vista en la carretera. No quería chocar ni provocar un accidente, y es que tanto la lluvia como sus lagrimones amenazaban con cegar su vista.   
—...Lo siento...— dijo Stiles acercándose y poniéndole su mano en el hombro desde la parte trasera.  
—Tú provocaste todo esto.   
—Lo sé, Derek. Siempre todo ha sido mi culpa— dijo desde atrás quitando su mano de Derek.  
Stiles siguió una parte del viaje callado debía irse pero quería advertirle de lo que vendría. — ¿Entonces ya sabes?  
—Lo sé y lo he visto todo. Tú tienes a Scott McCall.  
—Él se lo buscó. El mismo cavó su tumba   
—No debiste tener esas fotos. Estas demente. Nadie en su sano juicio le toma fotos a un cadáver. A Mi cadáver¬ dijo irónico e indignado.  
—Tenía coraje, miedo y rabia.  
— ¿Y ahora McCall está pagando todo?  
—No le he lastimado.  
— ¿No? Casi le arrancas la piel de la espalda con un látigo mientras lo tenías atado. No te engañes Derek.  
—Estas enloqueciéndome. ¡No existes!— Por un momento, Derek pensó en vomitar, y esta fue lo que le llevó a estacionar el auto a un lado de la carretera y golpeó el volante. — No puedo respirar— Dijo desabrochándose la camisa y sacando el cinturón de seguridad.  
—No salgas del auto.  
—Es tu culpa.  
—No salgas del auto.  
— ¡Cállate!   
—Solo hazme caso. No salgas. No abras esa puerta.  
—Estoy feliz de que hayas muerto. Eres un fastidio. Odiaba tu voz—El pecho de Derek subía y bajaba rápido, y el aire ya no le satisfacía. A pesar de que hacia frio y llovía, él sentía calor. La invisible opresión en su pecho lo estaba asfixiando.  
—No digas eso...Me lastimas.   
—Quiero hacerte más daño— dijo agarrándose el pecho. —Sea lo que sea que estás haciendo... ¡Ya para!  
—No estoy haciendo nada— Le dijo preocupado desde atrás.   
—Necesito salir.  
—No lo hagas— le dijo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Derek había salido del auto estacionado a un lado de la avenida y que recibido por gotas de agua helada que empaparon su ropa. No logro calmarse de todo, pero fue consciente de que quien le había provocado todo había sido Stiles.  
Eso desató su locura.  
— ¡Fuera de mi maldito auto! ¡Largo de aquí¡ ¡Déjame en paz!  
Insulto tras insulto tras insulto. Una que otra persona se dedicó a mirarle extraño, mientras que otros como Jackson Whitemoore, aprovecharon a grabar el episodio psicótico que estaba atravesando Derek.  
En el video que Jackson tenia ahora en su poder, se podía ver a su profesor salir y gritar como loco, sin apariencia alguna. Se había detenido a un lado de la autopista, había abierto la puerta y se le veía furioso. Abrió la puerta trasera y le gritaba a alguien, pero no había nada. Deber estaba demasiado exaltado gritando cosas una y otra vez, que por la intensidad de la lluvia no pudieron oírse.  
Luego de dos minutos de grabación, Derek subió a su auto, se quedó unos segundos respirando y se fue.  
Jackson podía ser desde un completo gilipollas hasta un mismísimo hijo de puta, pero no podía dejar ir a su profesor en ese estado. Cuando la madre de Jackson murió a sus diecinueve años sintió que había sido su culpa. Ella sufría de ataques de pánico constantes; las personas enloquecen de un momento a otro, se ahoga, no pueden respirar, se les duermen partes del cuerpo y creen que van a morir. A pesar de que ella recibía tratamiento psicológico a Jackson poco le importo. Así una mañana llamaron a la puerta de su casa y le dijeron que su madre había fallecido luego de que sufriera un accidente de auto por un ataque de pánico mientras manejaba.  
Manejo tras el coche de Derek y cuando el mayor llego a su casa Jackson decidió ayudarlo. Quizás todo eso del caso de Stiles y Scott le estaban afectando o quizás el ocultaba algo.   
— ¡Hey!— Le grito Jackson saliendo del auto sin importar mojarse y enfermarse más tarde. – ¿Esta bien profesor?  
—Estoy bien Jackson ve a casa—dijo Derek luego de oír la voz del chico.  
—Yo vi lo que ocurrió en la autopista. Creí considerable venir a ver como estaba  
—He dicho que estoy viendo—dijo mientras buscaba la llaveen sus pantalones. –Si no se siente bien, puedo llamar a una ambulancia o algo.  
Derek no necesito repetirlo más. Ya se había hartado y empujando a Jackson contra la pared presionándole la garganta. No recitaba más que una mano para tenerlo a su merced. El chico, a pesar de tener buen cuerpo, no tenía reflejos rápidos. No le importaba si era su alumno o si era menor que él. Quería paz, y con Jackson ahí no la estaba consiguiendo.  
Luego de unos segundos de sentir la piel caliente de su cuello y el cartílago de su garganta comenzó a aflojar. Necesitaba descargar su energía el muchacho lo había provocado.  
—…Lo siento Whitemoore…— No recibió respuesta por parte del chico. Quien lo miro asustado y se retiró perdiéndose entre la lluvia hasta llegar a su auto.  
Ahora llovía torrencialmente.  
Ya sabía con lo que iba a encontrar cuando atravesara la puerta, pero no sentía miedo, si no coraje. Se sacó los zapatos llenos de lodo y tierra antes de cruzar y vio la vela amarilla ingastable y encendida frente a la foto de Stiles. Como siempre. Todo igual.  
Lo primero que hacía era revisar a Scott. La puerta estaba cerrada y el chico estaba acostado en el colchón. Rendido, no durmiendo, pero si cansado y agotado después de la flagelación con el látigo. Le ardía y le dolía. Sentía la sangre pegada en su espalda.  
Derek vio la escena y le conmovió. Subió a la cocina, no sin antes cerrar el sótano. Tomo un pequeño tazón con agua, unos paños de algodón, una crema desinflamatoria y gasa. Llevo todos esos implementos necesarios y bajo.  
Scott se había movido solo un poco del colchón, pero aún seguía boca abajo. La sangre seca le hacía ver la espalda horrible. Tenía moretones y las rayas por donde el látigo había cortado se veían un tanto brotadas – ¿Cómo estas amor?  
Scott no contesto…solo soltó un suspiro, y era comprensible.   
Derek comenzó su trabajo en silencio. Tomo uno de los paños y lo humedeció en el agua. Comenzó a limpiar los rastros de sangre con mucho cuidado, como si Scott estuviera hecho de cristal. El menor solo se relajó hasta que sus ojos de llenaron de lágrimas y lloro en silencio, por como había acabado aquí. Desearía tanto estar afuera y tener una vida como cualquier otro, pero estaba aquí encerrado con un tipo que pretendía no dejarle salir nunca más.  
Derek comenzó a untar algo de crema sobre la espalda de Scott con mucho cuidado tratando de o lastimarle. De vez en cuando la cara de Scott transmitía dolor y Derek trataba de ir más suave –Tranquilo Scott, esto es por tu bien— le dijo mientras cubría sus heridas y moretones con la crema.  
Cuando la espalda de Scott estaba cubierta por la crema Derek comenzó a poner la gasa sobre esta, y luego con cuidado comenzó a envolverse suave y sin presionar mucho. Scott no se sentía agradecido, pues Derek le había hecho todo.   
Cuando Derek termino su trabajo tomo un paño y con agua comenzó a lavar la cara de Scott, luego su cuello y finalmente sus hombros.  
—…Tengo mucha sed— le dijo tranquilo.  
Derek se levantó dejando a Scott acostado en el suelo y fue por una botella de agua fresca, aprovecho para llevarle un pan cuadrado embarrado de dulce mermelada.   
— ¡Seguro le encantara! –pensó en voz alta. Dirigiéndose de nuevo al sótano. Mientras pasaba por la sala, creyó que sería buena idea darle más comodidades al chico. Pensó en llevarle una lámpara, y quizás un colchón nuevo. Le llevaría unos libros y tal vez un sillón, sin embargo, pensó que todos esos implementos podrían ser usados en su contra, así que solo fue a su cuarto y busco unos libros que había leído hace algunos años.  
Le llevo todo y se acercó al chico quien se sentó cuando el mayor se acercó –Te he traído esto—Dijo ofreciéndole el libro y el sanduche de mermelada que Scott comió con avidez.  
Con agua y un pan en su estómago, era más que suficiente para no volverse loco. Y aquel libro podría distraerlo por un rato y llevarlo a un mundo lejos de aquí.  
—Gracias Derek…  
—De nada amor— Le respondió el mayor acercándose a los labios del menor y besándole. Scott se apartó rápidamente, pero las manos de Derek que se aferraban a su cabeza y cuello se lo impidieron.   
Se dejó besar.  
Cuando Derek termino el beso se sentó a su lado en el colchón. Scott miro el libro en sus manos — ¿De qué va el libro?—pregunto, puesto que la portada no le daba pista alguna, solo el titulo le asemejaba a un libro de terror.  
—Fue uno de los primeros libros en leer a inicios del año pasado. Isabel Allende es una gran escritora y “La casa de los espíritus” es sin duda uno de mis libros favoritos.  
Posey asintió con su cabeza mientras pasaba las páginas del libro—Gracias –No le voy mucho a la lectura pero no hay más que pueda hacer.  
—Si…en estas cuatro paredes…—Derek miro a su alrededor—No hay mucho que se pueda hacer.  
—Lo sé.  
—Pero no te preocupes. Mañana te traeré una sorpresa.  
El solo hecho de escuchar a Derek decir eso no le agrado y solo trago saliva tratando de parecer normal. — ¿Qué sorpresa?  
—Un amigo.  
— ¿Quién?—Pregunto Posey. Tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta pero aun así se arriesgó.  
—Jackson Whitemoore.


	7. Aterrador

Amaneció lloviendo. Habían enormes charcos en la calle y el agua había limpiado todo; especialmente las plantas, que ahora estaba de un color verde brillante. Las veredas y su auto también se habían vistos bañados por aquel brutal aguacero que caía sobre su pueblo. Corrió hacia su auto tratando de no mojarse mucho el smoking que tenía puesto ni de ensuciar sus zapatos, sería una pena llegar a un interrogatorio en malas condiciones.  
Derek Hale entró por la puerta hacia la oficina de la persona que le iba a investigar. Si tenía suerte saldría de aquel lugar en un par de horas.   
— ¿Investigador McGuire?  
—Si soy yo—El viejo lo miró severamente— lo estábamos esperando.  
— ¿"Estábamos"?— pregunto Derek moviendo la silla para sentarse cómodamente y parecer relajado.  
—Sí. Este interrogatorio no lo haré solo. Tendré a un oficial y a una psicóloga junto a mí durante todo el proceso de la entrevista.  
Derek le miraba mientras asentía brevemente. —Me parece muy bien... ¿Podría saber a cuantas personas más han investigado sobre este caso?   
—Eso es información confidencial. No podemos compartirle ese tipo de cosas— le dijo el investigador. En el momento en que este revisaba una carpeta con las fotos y el historial académico del chico, entró la psicóloga.  
Una señora alegre y risueña les saludó a ambos. El viejo miro el reloj en su muñeca —La cita era a las ocho y media señora. Ya han pasado siete minutos.  
—Lo lamento, pero este clima me hizo retrasar— se excusó buscando un asiento.  
— ¿Dónde está el oficial que me iban a enviar con usted?  
—Él se quedó en la oficina principal. Alguien le iba a entregar las fotos que fueron tomadas en la zona del crimen.  
Hablaron un poco sin prestar mucha atención a Derek, quien seguía tratando de no parecer ansioso y mantener su ritmo cardiaco alterado.   
Scott se había quedado nuevamente solo y el silencio del lugar le hacía temer a su propia respiración. No había ningún otro sonido. La casa se quedaba como atrapada en algún lugar mudo y eso le aterraba. Derek Hale le había puesto las cadenas en los pies y en las muñecas, las cuales estaban atadas a su espalda. Apenas podía moverlas sin sentir como su espalda aun dolía, puesto que, a pesar de que la crema que le había puesto Derek le hizo disminuir el dolor, este no disminuyo por completo. La ventanita de cristal estaba demasiado alta y era imposible para alguien como el llegar hasta allá, y más estando en su estado y sobretodo, encadenado a la pared como Derek le había dejado.   
Cuando el oficial encargado del caso llegó, se dio cuenta de que era un principiante. Derek supuso que no llevaría más de unos tres meses trabajando para la policía y que sí logra mentirles a todos lograría lavarse las manos e ir al sótano a proteger al amor de su vida.   
Las preguntas comenzaron. Iban y venían y de un tema se saltaban al otro para luego regresar. Eso solo tenía como fin confundirle.   
Tragaba saliva cuando nadie le veía y jamás movió sus dedos demostrando estar ansioso.  
Mantuvo un nivel de voz neutral t de vez en cuando fingía tristeza y dolor, porque era lo único que el podía hacer: fingir.  
—Usted nos dice que aquella noche se iban a reunir ¿No es así?   
—Sí así es.   
— ¿Puedo saber la hora?  
—A las nueve de la noche. Celebraríamos con una cena. Pero él nunca llegó. A las diez decidí comenzar a llamarle y en vista de que no contestó decidí llamar a sus amigos y nadie lo había visto. Llame a la policía.  
— ¿Y no le parece que dejó pasar dos horas sin siquiera salir a buscarlo. El chico estaría vivo si usted hubiera ido a buscarle antes.  
Aquello despertó a todos los demonios internos de Derek. Quería levantarse, tomar un esfero y clavárselos en los ojos al investigador y retorcerlo hasta que sus globos oculares se salieran.  
En cambio, solo respiró y se tapó la boca. Su quijada comenzó a temblar y lloró  
—...Yo llame a la policía y la única respuesta que me dieron fue....—Sollozos salieron mientras sus lágrimas caían—....Que debía esperar 24 horas para denunciar su desaparición. La policía no quiso hacer nada hasta la noche del día siguiente. Ellos dejaron pasar 24 horas...ahora... ¿Quiénes son ustedes para juzgarme por dejar pasar un par de horas en las cuales pase desesperado y poniéndome en contacto con todo aquel que conociera a Stiles?  
Derek era un excelente actor. Fue el policía quien acabó dándole un pañuelo y la psicóloga le ofreció unas citas gratuitas porque según ella, la muerte de Stiles le estaba afectando.  
Derek había perdido cuatro kilos en las últimas dos semanas y aquello comenzaba a notarse.  
Cuando todo hubo terminado Derek fue al instituto a dar las últimas dos clases del día. Hablaron sobre logaritmos y la forma en la que estos ayudaban a determinar la cantidad de material que se utiliza para levantar una carretera.  
Al salir de clases y luego de fijarse que Jackson se cambiaba de ropa en los vestidores decidió montar su show.  
Derek no le tenía miedo al dolor ahora. La violación que Stiles le había hecho había conseguido hacerlo más fuerte. Fue esa la razón por la cual decidió llevarse una esfero a la nariz y rasgar la piel interna la cual hizo que inmediatamente sangrara.  
Jackson ya guardaba todo en su mochila. Sus zapatos, sus calcetines y su camiseta de soccer. Empacaba cuando vio a su profesor sangrando por la nariz.  
—Santa mierda ¿Se encuentra usted bien?  
—creo que necesito sentarme. Me he mareado bajando las escaleras y ahora esta chorrada—Dijo tocándose la nariz llena de sangre —¿Tienes un paño o algo con el que pueda limpiarme?   
Jackson tocó sus bolsillos traseros y los de la chaqueta. No traía servilletas ni nada. Y el baño había sido cerrado. —Yo no tengo nada aquí.  
—Tu camiseta...la del equipo  
—Está sucia de lodo y de sudor.  
—Dame la maldita camiseta o moriré desangrado—Le dijo con un tono burlón  
Jackson saco su camiseta y se la tiro a Derek. Rápidamente la hizo un pequeño bollito y se la puso en la nariz calmando la herida y aspirando el salvaje olor de Jackson.  
Así era. Salvaje.  
Tenía que hacerle platica y mantenerlo al menos cinco minutos distraídos mientras estaban solos para dejar que todos se fueran.  
El pronóstico de la radio había atinado, y la tormenta eléctrica ya arrojaba los primeros rayos.  
Derek comenzó...—He tenido un día de mierda. No desayuné y amaneció lloviendo. Se ha destapado mi zapato y la investigación del caso de Stiles sigue sin resolver nada. Estoy mareado y me sangra la nariz... siento que la cabeza me va a explotar.  
—Seguro es por tanto estrés del día— le dijo Jackson secamente, puesto que no olvidaba la forma en la que Derek le había tratado el día anterior. —Tome una pastilla o algo.  
—Ya he hecho eso, pero no disminuye. Siento que voy a vomitar y veo todo nublado.  
Jackson se preocupó por él, a pesar de que Derek se había portado como una mierda el día anterior. Aquí estaba sufriendo y lamentándose. —¿Necesita un aventón? Yo podría llevarlo al hospital o a su casa.  
—Llévame a mi casa—le dijo y comenzó a fingir horcadas haciendo que Jackson temiera. Rápidamente le sostuvo la frente y le sobó la espalda suavemente, pero lo único que hizo Derek fue escupir en el piso. —Mi boca sabe horrible. No he comido nada hoy día.   
—Vamos a comer algo y luego lo llevaré a su casa. Sé dónde vive así que no creo que haya problema, además...—Derek le interrumpió bruscamente.  
— ¡No! ¡No quiero comer fuera! Llévame a casa. Allá comeremos algo y también tengo medicina.   
Derek supo que era el momento de irse ya que había pasado el tiempo suficiente desde la última clase. Se levantó un poco tambaleante y Jackson le ayudo un poco. El tomo su mochila y metió todo rápidamente y camino junto a Derek. Había uno que otro alumno y para suerte del profesor nadie que el conociera. Pasaron desapercibidos por los pasillos hasta llegar a su auto.  
Jackson solo vio su propio auto a lo lejos y se embarcó en el coche de Derek, quien estaba como muerto acostado en el asiento de atrás. Viajaron hacia su casa treintaicinco minutos y a pesar de que Jackson quiso encender la radio y escuchar algo de Alternativo, prefirió no ser mal educado y molestar a Derek.  
Cuando llegaron estaba brisando. El clima estaba húmedo y frio y se percibía el olor a tierra mojada.  
— ¡Vamos!— Dijo Jackson moviendo a Derek del asiento haciendo que este se sentara y bostezara un poco. Como pudo, Jackson ayudo a que Derek no perdiera el equilibrio, pues sus piernas temblaban.  
Derek sabía que se debía ganar la confianza de Jackson y por esa razón le dio la llave de la puerta principal para que abriera.   
Entro lento y cohibido. Por primera vez estaba en la casa de su profesor.   
—Bienvenido a mi hogar dulce hogar— le dijo Derek a las espaldas mientras encendía las luces haciendo que todo se volviera más claro y reluciente. –Disculpa todo el desorden y el polvo, no he hecho limpieza desde hace unos días. Toma asiento mientras voy por unas pastillas al baño.  
—Dígame dónde están y yo iré a buscarlas profesor.  
—Llámame Derek ahora y no. Yo iré a buscar las pastillas y bajare en un minuto. Tú si quieres pasa a la cocina y hazte algo de comer.  
—podría cocinar para ambos. Mi padre dice que tengo alma de chef.  
Derek no supo por qué pero recordó a Stiles. Recordó sus primeros intentos de cocina en donde todo se le quemaba hasta que la cocina apestaba a humo. Luego vino la época de YouTube, en donde Stiles veía videos para aprender a cocinar, luego el curso y finalmente su práctica y creatividad.  
—Pues si consideras que no es mucha molestia…está bien. Vuelvo enseguida dijo Derek antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba, al cuarto de baño.  
Jackson examino la casa, la cual era muy hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Las paredes tenían un color hueso y había grandes esculturas de cuerpo negro en arcilla. Había flores artificiales en las esquinas. Un plasma enorme. Un juego de muebles. Un comedor. Fotos. Todo normal hasta que vio el retrato de Stiles sonriendo y una vela encendida debajo de él.   
—Aterrador— dijo Jackson mirando la foto de Stiles.  
Jackson jamás cruzo palabras con él, pero sin duda el asesinato del joven le había puesto la piel de gallina. No se podía imaginar cómo alguien le había hecho eso a alguien como Stiles. Él era uno de los pocos que no creía en la historia de la secta, pues en el instituto los chismes corren rápido y jamás había llegado a sus oídos alguna historia de ello hasta antes del asesinato.  
Derek, encerrado en el cuarto de baño se recostó en el lavabo respirando agitadamente y sintiendo como su corazón latía aceleradamente. –Ya lo he traído— dijo cubriendo su cara con los dedos tiernamente mientras reía por lo bajo –Ya lo tengo. Scott te he traído un juguete.  
Pensaba rápidamente mientras su mente trabajaba a mil. Abrió el aparador del baño y busco los somníferos los cuales reducían la excitabilidad de las neuronas. Estaban en capsulas, y no era para nada difícil solo doblarlos y estirarlos un poco para hacer que el polvillo blanco de adentro saliera. Extrajo la sustancia de tres capsulas y recogió la mayoría en una pequeña fundita de plástico trasparente con zipper y la guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón. Respiro antes de mirarse nuevamente en el espejo y no se reconocía a sí mismo.  
Mojo su cara con agua fría y la secó un poco. Salió del baño y se acostó en el mueble tomando una siesta muy leve mientras Jackson cocinaba en la cocina.   
Media hora más tarde, ya estaba servida la comida, y Derek, fanático de los vinos fue por una botella. Era vino tinto de uva de una cosecha de 1945 exportada de Inglaterra. A espaldas de Jackson, quien se dedicaba a ubicar los cubiertos, el servía el vino y a la opa de Jackson le puso la sustancia de tres capsulas. Puso cada copa en su lugar y se sentó con una sonrisa.  
— ¿Y cómo se siente ahora profesor?  
—Llámame Derek, nada de formalidades fuera de clases— dijo el mientras tomaba el tenedor —Ya me siento mucho mejor. Creí que mi cabeza explotaría hace u rato.  
Jackson dio el primer bocado seguido de una mirada a Derek. Se lo veía cansado y agotado y más pensativo que nunca. Él sabía que no se debía meter en las cosas de Derek pero no le gustaba verlo así, sin embargo, prefirió no preguntar nada referente a la muerte de Stiles.  
Hablaron de cosas graciosas para olvidad todo y fue ahí cuando Derek aplico la técnica del espejo. Luego de haber terminado una broma, entre risas él se llevó la copa de vino bebiéndola toda y Jackson hizo lo mismo, pero en dos sorbos.  
—1945; Inglaterra— le dijo a Jackson, quien se sorprendió por el sabor del vino.  
Derek sabía que aquella mezcla de somníferos y alcohol podría matar a Jackson pero eso era lo de menos para él. En menos de quince minutos estaría tumbado como un tronco caído.  
Y así fue como Jackson con el primer trago de vino sellaba su desaparición.  
Luego de un rato los parpados de Jackson se comenzaron a sentir pesados. Había mareo sin nauseas. Su cabeza se sentía pesada y demasiado agotado. Sus músculos dolían. –Yo… Yo creo que la comida me ha sentado mal; creo que debo irme.  
—No has traído tu coche, y no puedes irte así. Está lloviendo muy fuerte.  
—Pero, yo…No estoy bien— miro sus manos que parecían separarse de sí mismas. Su habla era arrastrada y sus movimientos algo torpes. Estaba muy agitado y apenas podía mantenerse de pie.  
—Mejor, recuéstate en el mueble, seguro se te ha subido la presión o algo así— Jackson obedeció y fue a sentarse en la sala. Su cabeza parecía caerse y ya no tenía el control de sus ojos. Escuchaba a Derek cada vez más y más lejos.  
Cuando Jackson ya estaba dormido se acercó a escuchar su corazón descartando así su muerte por infarto o sobredosis de somníferos. Pensó que quizás se le había pasado a la mano o quizás no. Acaricio el cabello del chico rubio mientras con uno de sus dedos dibujaba el perfil de su mandíbula y lo besaba en los labios.   
—¡Qué diablos has hecho!—dijo Stiles parado frente a Derek, quien ignoro al espectro por completo. El formaba parte de su pasado y allí se quedaría. La voz de Stiles furioso sonaba en la casa, pero ya no le afectaba. Ya no le importaba el muchacho en lo absoluto, ya no le importaba nada, ni nadie.  
Como pudo Derek tomó a Jackson en sus brazos. El muchacho, a pesar de no ser tan grande, era musculoso y por ende era pesado –Vamos grandulón; vas a lucirte esta noche.  
Llevo a Jackson hasta la puerta del sótano introdujo el código y luego una llave. Abrió con cuidado haciendo algo de ruido. Quería que Scott estuviera despierto para mostrarle el regalo y para enseñarle como utilizarlo.  
Scott no había podido dormir desde un buen rato y no se le hizo difícil ver como Derek bajaba con una persona en sus brazos. Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos al ver como Derek se acercaba dejando a Jackson tenido en el piso, quien permaneció ahí sin hacer ningún movimiento —¿Lo mataste?  
—Claro que no Scott, solo está dormido.  
—Estas demente— le dijo en un leve susurro mientras miraba a Jackson —No le hagas esto. Él no sabe nada…No lo sabe ¿Verdad?  
—Claro que no lo sabe.  
Scott tenía sus piernas atadas de los tobillos con cadenas a un poste de metal y no podía llegar a Jackson quien dormía sin imaginarse que había llegado al mismísimo infierno.  
—Ya regreso mis amores— se fue dejando a Jackson dormido y a Scott prisionero del poste. Él ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar la puerta ya que la luz de la casa resbalaba por la escalera.  
— ¡Jackson!— le gritó — ¡Jackson! ¡Despierta!— Podría ser la única oportunidad de salir y de ser libres, pero el rubio no se movía ni un centímetro — ¡Vamos Jackson! … Por favor.  
Derek regreso minutos después y todo seguía tal y como lo había dejado. Sacó los zapatos de Jackson y puso un grillete en cada tobillo soldado a una cadena que ató con candados al otro extremo de la habitación, quedando así, frente a frente pero lejos.  
Derek se puso de pie viendo que Jackson seguía inmóvil, sin imaginarse nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Derek desabrocho su jean y bajo su bragueta —¿Qué haces?—pregunto Scott.  
—Voy a enseñarte a jugar con esto—dijo refiriéndose a Jackson. Derek se desnudó de la cintura hacia abajo, tenía una enorme erección entre sus piernas que iba a meter en Jackson. –He tenido un día de mierda y quiero liberar mi estrés cogiéndome a este chico frente a ti mi amor.


	8. Abusado, humillado y vejado

Derek dejo el pantalón de Jackson lo suficientemente bajo en sus piernas como para dejar su trasero pálido al aire. Le dio un par de nalgadas ante los lloriqueos de Scott quien veía la escena desde un primer plano.  
Derek busco en el bolsillo de su pantalón y tomo un sachet de lubricante y en ese momento Jackson comenzó a despertar al sentir el enorme peso encima de él.   
Scott supo que no podía hacer nada. Derek era una bestia en ese instante los cuales asustaban a Jackson quien se movía abruptamente. No entendía mucho, su visión borrosa y su cuerpo pesado. Todo iba en su mente de forma lenta, le costaba pensar y tenía un fuerte dolor en su pecho. Sentía su cuerpo demasiado pesado y sus piernas apenas podía moverlas. Sintió como los fríos dedos de Derek tocaban su entrada con algo húmedo entre ellos. Aquello era tan humillante y vergonzoso y luego de un momento y sin tanta preparación sintió la calentura del pene de Derek frotarse contra su entrada, entre sus nalgas. Quiso correr, gritó, lloró y rogó pero nada lo detuvo.  
Scott, a un lado lejano y sin poder hacer nada solo se tapó los oídos para escuchar los lamentos y gritos de Jackson. Cerró los ojos con fuerza pensando en la tortura que debería estar pasando Derek y pidió que aquello no le pasara a él.  
Llego un momento en que los gemidos de Derek se intensificaron y Jackson con su mirada perdida ya no podía hacer nada. Su cuerpo se movía contra cada embestida y las lágrimas caían por su rostro hasta el piso frio y duro. Abusado, humillado y vejado.   
Derek abandono su cuerpo cuando el orgasmo le llego y sin cuidado se levantó. –Ahora una ducha— solo dijo el, antes de subirse los pantalones y dejarlos abiertos mostrando su vello púbico.   
Se acercó a Scott, quien se cubrió con las manos rápidamente pensando que Derek comenzaría a hacerle daño, pero no fue así, tomo sus tobillos encadenados y abrió el candado con una llave que tenía. El sonido de los grilletes separando lo hicieron sentir bien.   
Derek subió los escalones y dejo la luz del sótano encendida. Jackson apenas se movía mientras con su brazo ocultaba su cara llena de vergüenza. Seguía acostado y su trasero al aire libre.  
Como pudo Scott trato de levantarse, la presión de los grilletes le habían dejado la piel mallugada y estropeada— Tenía una llaga enorme y algo de sangre seca, pero no se preocupó por eso sino por Jackson quien apenas sollozaba en silencio. Se arrastró hacia Jackson y le toco la espalda, estaba tibia y temblaba, quien se rehusó a que lo tocara.  
—Lo…Siento…— susurró Scott  
Jackson lloro toda la noche. Mientras Scott a su lado le reconfortaba.  
Arriba, en el cuarto de Derek el silencio inundaba sala. Había decidido ir a dormir mientras pensaba que hacer con sus invitados. Sentía un enorme peso en sus hombros y un hueco en su pecho. Se acostó en su cama y tomo su laptop, comenzó a revisar las fotos de Stiles muerto una y otra vez. El video y su voz se repetían en su mente. El pedía por su vida y le disparó.  
Se había quedado dormido a altas horas de la noche y un ruido en su habitación lo despertó. Estaba agitado y no pudo observar nada, pensó por un momento que sería Scott, pero no. jamás podría salir de ahí.  
Se levantó y encendió la luz, no veía nada, pero sentía que no estaba solo. Camino con cuidado asegurándose de que Scott y Jackson no hubieran salido, y efectivamente todo seguía igual. Reviso cada habitación y cada baño pero no había nadie. Cuando llego a su cama se acostó y se quedó flotando en sus pensamientos.   
Había disparado a Stiles y había abusado de Jackson sin contar el hecho de que estaba secuestrado en su sótano junto a Scott.  
Cuando ya estaba a punto de dormirse el golpe de unas palmas aplaudiendo lo hicieron brincar en su cama. Intento prender la lámpara pero no había nada más que su cama en su habitación solitaria y fría. Todo se veía cubierto por una especie de neblina y solo escuchaba el golpeteo de su corazón y de las manecillas de un reloj.  
Era Stiles. Un Stiles enojado que se aventó sobre Derek con manos en su cuello. La presión de los dedos flacuchos del menor tenía la fuerza suficiente para romperle el cuello, pero no lo hicieron. Derek trato de quitárselo de encima, pero el menor era un toro furioso sobre él. Su cara roja, llena de furia y dolor.  
—¿Qué has hecho?— le pregunto Stiles entre dientes. Derek ni siquiera podía hablar. Sentía la piel de su garganta quemar y el aire poco a poco se le iba negando. Llego un momento en que lo único que sintió fue como se rendía ante la vida. Quería luchar y no podía más. Sus ojos se cerraban y lo último que sintió fue como su garganta se rompía.  
Se despertó de un solo salto. Su pecho apenas podía contenerse y no podía respirar. Encendió la lámpara para examinar su cuarto y todo estaba normal. Se quedó sentado un momento en la cama. Estaba sudado, agitado y sin querer volver a dormir.  
Había pasado un buen tiempo sin sus pesadillas pero hoy habían regresado, y no era para más, había hecho una de las cosas más graves y era obvio que Stiles estaba furioso. Quizás solo fue una mala pesadilla o quizás no. —¿Y si lo que acababa de pasar era real?— negó con su cabeza y se acostó. Cerrando sus ojos.   
Respiro profundamente hasta que se tranquilizó. Debía solucionar todo pero ya no había marcha atrás. Se asustó cunado sintió que la parte izquierda de su cochón se hundía bajo un peso invisible, alguien se arrastraba por allí.  
Una mano fría le acaricio el hombro y luego el pecho.  
Los recuerdos de un Stiles sonriente le llegaron a la mente. Sus vacaciones a Jamaica y a cuba. Recordó cuando lo llevo a Disneyland y las veces que cocinaban juntos.  
El peso se presionó sobre él y al abrir los ojos vio el rostro de Stiles. Tan limpio, impecable. Tenía un halo y un brillo en los ojos que él le había quitado. Sus labios rosas y suaves, tan besables y finos. Stiles estaba sobre él y su rostro tan cerca que podía ver sus poros y su cabello caer hacia abajo. Cada vez pesaba más y más y cuando Derek quiso sacarlo de encima no pudo. ¿Seguía en una pesadilla? ¿Era real?  
La boca del menor se abrió y gusanos comenzaron a salir. Stiles vomitaba gusanos justo en su rostro y no podía salir no podía. El vómito de gusanos amarillos y con olor putrefacto envueltos en una baba blanca comenzaba a taparle el rostro.  
El olor era insoportable hasta que despertó y vio su habitación igual que siempre, sin embargo vio que la silueta de Stiles estaba a pies de su cama.   
–Vendré por más— le dijo.  
A la mañana siguiente Derek se sirvió el desayuno solo y preparo algo mas de comida para los muchachos. Algo de cereal y frutas. Luego de haber terminado su desayuno llevo la comida a Jackson y a Scott. Pasa su sorpresa Jackson estaba acostado en el colchón. Era probable de que Scott lo hubiera empujado para darle una pizca de comodidad a Jackson.   
Scott se acercó a Derek y tomo los platos de comida los puso cerca del colchón. Miro a Jackson, quien tenía la mirada perdida. Sus ojos rojos e hinchados le hacían saber de qué había pasado la raya y se sentía mal porque creía que el de anoche no era él. Se le había ido todo de las manos.   
—No ha hablado desde anoche— le dijo Scott a Derek mientras se arrodillaba en el colchón junto al chico más blanco. Derek estaba cerca, viendo la escena. La verdad sentía mucha pena y vergüenza, pro ya no podía hacer nada. Vio como las pupilas de Scott se dirigieron a las escaleras que llegaban a la puerta de su libertad. Ya no tenían cadenas que lo sostuvieran y sus piernas, a pesar d que estaban maltratadas podían sostenerlo de pie, sin embargo no sabía si podía correr antes de que Derek le atrapara, pero antes de poner sus planes e marcha Derek ya le estaba apuntando con una pistola. Una que parecía nueva y pequeña.  
No sabía si estaba cargada o no, y en caso de que lo estuviera y disparara le quedaría un agujero en medio de la frente, justo en donde lo apuntaba.  
—No me hagas nada Derek. Por favor— dijo Scott muy tímido y levantando sus manos de forma inocente.  
—Tranquilo Scott, yo no haré nada. Tú serás quien hagas algo. Me la vas a chupar…—Derek miro a Jackson tendido en el suelo con una mirada inexpresiva—…y en vista de que Jackson parece molesto, pues también se la vas a chupar a él.


	9. Escopolamina

La desesperación y el miedo rápidamente se apoderaron de Scott y de Jackson quien solo quiso vomitar. Apenas se había recuperado de lo que Derek ya le había hecho y ahora le pedía algo más de lo cual tenía miedo. Alguien debería venir pronto, pero nadie sospecharía de Derek jamás porque el tipo que tenía al frente era muy diferente a quien dictaba clases.  
Allison había pedido ayuda a cada quien que podía. La noticia de la desaparición de los chicos ya se pasaba por la televisión y por carteles pegados en las estaciones de tren. Mucho se habló del caso, pero nadie se había interesado en colaborar, solo aquellos allegados a los muchachos pedían porque aún se encontraran bien. Y es que todas las sospechas iban directamente a la secta que nunca existió. El internet fue otra forma de avisar sobre el caso de los chicos dejando a un lado el caso de Stiles Stilinski, el chico muerto, para tratar de encontrar a Scott McCall y Jackson Whitemoore.  
El sótano había cambiado de temperatura en los últimos días, ya que estaba más helado y un tanto más oscuro. Todo tomaba un color amarillento luego de que Derek encendiera la luz, y aquí estaba el mayor de todos. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y olía a jabón, parecía haberse bañado hace poco. Limpio su cuerpo pero no su corazón, quería hacer daño y lo estaba haciendo.  
Por la mente de Scott pasaron millón de cosas, pero sobretodo recordó con énfasis aquel día que había venido aquí. Trato de recordar si alguien lo había visto junto a Derek o si alguien lo había visto entrar a su casa y nunca más salir. Quizás alguien llamaría a la policía o quizás no.  
Jackson por otro lado solo estaba sentado, su pie encadenado le impedía moverse más de la cuenta y a pesar de que era más fuerte que Scott, sabía que estaría en desventaja contra Derek. Planeo levantarse y tratar de distraer a Derek para tomar su arma, pero vio en sus ojos una inestabilidad psicológica que le hizo enchinar la piel. De pronto un extraño olor parecido al alcohol y un ligero mareo lo sacudió. ¿Producto de todo lo que estaba pasando? O ¿Solo lo había imaginado?  
Scott de rodillas ante el mayor, vio como este se bajaba la cremallera y se deshacía de sus pantalones por completo. Pensó por u momento en abalanzarse sobre él, pero no había comido en las últimas horas, y mucho menos tenia energías. Derek lo haría pedazos o le dispararía se intentaba hacer algo, así que solo se centró en ver como su polla se levantaba.   
Él se estaba pajeando suavemente y Scott pudo ver como el cuerpo de su gran polla subía y bajaba con la misma lubricación del líquido pre seminal y en cada bajada podía observar ese capullo de piel que Derek pedía que fuera atendido. No puso resistencia y cuando Derek acerco su pene a su rostro, el solo lo comenzó a besar para luego pasar a chuparlo.   
Derek tenia tanto tiempo sin haber sido chupado que ya había olvidado la sensación de una boca caliente succionando su tronco. Estaba bullendo testosterona. Scott tenía miedo, asco y vergüenza. Jackson lo veía con algo de timidez y sin querer acercarse solo se acomodó en el colchón.   
Los dedos gruesos de Derek se fueron a su cabello negro y comenzó a masajear su carne e hizo que se aferrara más a su pene para comenzar a follarle la boca que lo llevó hacia una arcada, culpa de su glande que presionaba fuertemente la profundidad de su garganta.  
─Si, joder. Chúpamela así.─ le decía Derek, pues la sensación de una boca virgen solo lograba excitarlo más. Estaba enajenado, gozando de la mamada que le estaba dando Scott, pues sabia como mover la lengua a pesar de estar muerto de miedo.   
De rodillas Scott, trataba de pensar en otra cosa, en otra situación, en otro lugar. Chupaba sin cesar, y saboreaba el líquido pre seminal en su prepucio cuando sacaba toda la polla de su boca y se concentraba en la punta. Nuevamente, Derek cogió su cabeza con las dos manos y comenzó a follarle la boca con su enorme rabo. Era tan largo y grueso que su campañilla ya se había acostumbrado a recibir el golpe del glande a cada momento. Sentía arcadas y tenía repulsión. Se odiaba a sí mismo, pero más a Derek, y Scott haría cualquier cosa para que no le hicieran nada a Jackson.   
A pesar de que no había tenía una buena amistad antes, a Scott no le gustaba ver a nadie sufrir y Jackson, el nuevo, recién se estaba acostumbrando a este infierno.  
Debía ser fuerte por el si querían salir.  
Derek se corrió en su garganta y cuando quiso sacar el pene de su boca, Derek se lo impidió. Trago todo e intento o vomitar.  
─Eres tan bello, Scott, tan joven y machito… Oh, Dios, ya quiero verte mamando a Jackson, ver tus labios bajando sobre su tranca, ya deseo verte tragándose su leche como un becerrito dulce… ¿Eso quieres, muchacho?, ¿Mamarle la polla? ¿Lo quieres mucho?  
Scott apenas pudo secarse una lagrima antes de asentir.  
Derek fue donde Jackson y le hizo sentar. –Ven aquí Scott─ le dijo –Le vas a dar la mejor mamada de su vida.  
Jackson solo lo miro y cerró sus ojos antes de sentir el aliento de Scott contra su glande. Jackson temblaba al ofrecerle su pene, el temor de la incertidumbre y la excitación por hacerlo. La sola idea perversa le hacía perder el miedo por un instante.  
Scott siempre había admirado a esos muchachos atléticos, esbeltos, armónicos y poderosos físicamente. Y ahí tenia a Jackson con las piernas separadas, enseñando su pene y obligado a hacerle una mamada. Jamás se imaginó estar así con alguien, jamás, pero aquí estaba. Nunca pensó en tener a alguien como Jackson a su alcance, no hasta que Derek los metió aquí.   
Dios, las cosas que Derek le obligaba a hacer.  
Ajeno al miedo, Scott gimió oliéndole, frotando su nariz contra sus bolas, casi desmayado por el fuerte olor. No era tan penetrante como el de Derek, pero era un olor lleno de miedo y de morbo. No le importaba en esos momentos, estaba necesitado de mamar y eso haría.   
¡Necesitaba mamárselo ya!   
Abrió la boca, atrapó el glande y lo succiono cerrando los ojos, estremecido de placer al darse por fin el gusto de chupar a alguien como Jackson. Le gustó el jadeo contenido que soltó el chico, su tensar de cuerpo cuando su lengua recorrió su polla finalmente encontrándola más dura y ardiente todavía de lo que había estado segundos atrás.  
Y se entendía que Jackson se estremeciera así, que el muchacho se la agarrara, masturbándosela mientras lengua golosa de Scott mojaba la cabeza, era algo que jamás esperó, tan prohibido y erótico; que fuera a Jackson a quien se lo haría era tan sólo un extra, ya que la verdad sea dicha, a todo hombre le gusta que se la toquen, aprieten y chupen así.   
Cuando Scott la cubrió por primera vez con su boca caliente y llena de saliva, no se supo quién gimió más, si el chico que al fin sentía una buena verga de hombre sobre su lengua, o el chico que había sido abusado anteriormente, ante la vigorosa chupada que le daba su joven y atractivo compañero en el infierno de Derek Hale. Como fuera, los dos se estremecieron violentamente. Y Scott mamó como nunca, con desesperación, subiendo y bajando sobre ella, gruñendo, salivando, chupando, quemándola con su lengua, succionándola con su garganta, ordeñándola de una manera que satisficiera a Jackson y a Derek quien observaba con su pene nuevamente erecto.  
Scott no sabe en qué momento Derek se le acercó y se puso frente a Jackson quien estaba sentado en el piso con las piernas separadas y metió su pene en la cavidad bucal del castaño claro, embistiéndole la boca, cogiéndole el bonito rostro, gozando como nunca de tener a su alumno haciéndole eso. Ver los rojos labios fruncidos dejándola entrar y salir, brillante de saliva y jugos, abultarle una mejilla con ella, oírle los gemidos ahogados de gozo, era increíble.  
Jackson trataba de no pensar mucho, no era consiente de nada, sabe que algo está mal, sabe que quiere huir, pero no puede. No desea hacer esto, pero le da muy poca importancia a todo y solo quiere seguir disfrutando.  
Solo un momento más  
Un momentillo.  
El joven castaño no es consciente de nada, pero el profesor, todavía se encuentra embistiéndole la boca, y está gozando de ver su verga rojiza perderse dentro de los rosados y jóvenes labios, le saca su pene un instante y se agacha para darle un beso, pero se niega, obligándole a enderezar el rostro para continuar mamándole. A Scott todo esto le parece casi desapercibido, loco, extraño. Su cuerpo pesado y cansado, pro no quiere pensar en aquello.  
Esta vez Derek toma a Jackson por debajo de las axilas y lo acuesta en el piso, y a pesar de que l rubio quiere resistirse, no puede. Pronto, ve al hombre sobre él, las rodillas a los lados de su cara, perdido como está en ese paraje maravilloso donde una verga masculina llena su boca, se frota caliente contra su lengua y se la deja cubierta con sus jugos pre seminales. Está disfrutando, por fin, el chupar una verga…pero ¿Realmente le gusta?   
Dios, si, le gusta mamar, es todo un chupapollas y disfruta tanto hacerlo tal y como Scott se la está comiendo a él justo ahora. Claro, su polla no es tan larga, gruesa o dura como la del profesor Derek Hale, que era capaz de dejarle sin aire, pero estaba bien. Es por eso que no nota nada hasta que…  
Grita y tiembla, casi con la nariz cubierta con las peludas bolas del profesor, cuando siente los dientes de Scott rastrillar sobre la silueta de su verga.   
Nunca le habían hecho eso, menos otro chico, pero… Gime ahogado, permitiendo que ese tolete enorme de Derek Hale le entre más en la garganta. Scott mordisquea la cabeza de su verga con sus dientes, mojándosela y chupándola su lengua, atrapándola con los dientes a lo largo y medio masturbándole así, provocándole corrientazos de lujuria intensa.  
El profesor se congela al ver el tolete joven, grueso y duro de su alumno, la dura verga de un muchacho caliente que mana algo de líquidos, que huele a semen viejo, y no puede más, se separa de Jackson y va hacia la entrepierna de Scott y con su lengua, de manera voraz, recorre la roja y lisa cabeza, calentita y rica contra ella, mojándola toda, regando jugos, saliva y semen en una mezcla explosiva y viciosa, tragándola luego, casi comiéndose la mitad de la palpitante verga y chupándola con fuerza.   
Y gimen los dos. Scott de puro placer al sentir a su profesor mamándosela así, de esa manera tan vigorosa y hambrienta; el profesor goza con ojos totalmente nublados de lujuria… también él conoce el placer de mamarse una polla, pero, además, la verga del muchacho era sencillamente deliciosa. ¡Los chicos la tenían tan duras!   
Y Scott apenas tiene fuerza para mover su boca, desde que todo empezó las energías se le han ido desvaneciendo con cada movimiento y todo lo que hace le cuesta más. Apenas siente su lengua y sus ojos ya casi se cierran.  
Callan. No hablan. Ni Scott ni Jackson tienen fuerzas para hablar.  
Jackson apenas puede ver el metal brillante del arma tirada en el piso, a escasos cuatro metros de él, pero le cuesta hasta mover un dedo. En el sótano solo se escuchan tan sólo las chupadas y succiones, hambrientas y desesperadas, que llenan el aire; el movimiento de las bocas que iban y venían era digna de una postal erótica de machos que disfrutan la buena verga de otro, es todo lo que se observa.   
Scott, con sus ojos cerrados, goza de tener su propia polla en la boca de su profesor, sentirla apretada por su lengua y mejillas, succionada con fuerza, era una sensación increíble.  
Y el profesor lo hacía bien, cubriéndola toda con su boca, pegando los labios de su pubis que huele a joven y vigoroso, cosa que le enloquece totalmente. Scott deja caer una última lágrima antes de ver como Jackson está casi a su lado, con la mitad de su cuerpo cayendo a un lado del colchón, como muerto.   
Derek se aleja de su polla y mira a Scott directamente a sus ojos perdidos antes de besarle en los labios  
─¿Qué nos pusiste?─ le pregunta Scott entrando al oscuro mundo de la inconsciencia. Sus ojos cerrados y sin fuerza para tener sus parpados abiertos o siquiera mantener su cuello levantado.   
─Escopolamina─ le responde Derek mientras le besa la punta de la nariz.  
─¿Qué es eso?─ le pregunto durmiendo.  
Una droga para sedar y hacer manipulativas a las víctimas. A los pocos minutos de la administración anula la voluntad de la víctima y hace que esta colabore en lo que se le proponga de forma inconsciente y para llevar a cabo lo que voy a hacerte Scott McCall.  
─…Por favor…─  
─No sabes lo caliente que me pones mi amor. ¿Me dejarías follarte?─ le pregunto Derek mientras le acariciaba el rostro y veía su mandíbula pronunciada hacia un lado de su cara. Joder. Scott era muy atractivo y lo tenía para el solo ahora.  
Scott con sus últimas fuerzas le respondió muy suavemente mientras todo se ponía pesado ─Sí. Hazlo.


	10. En lo que me he convertido

Y lo hizo. Con resistencia y gritos de Scott logró introducirse en él. El dolor y la quemazón que sentía era algo nunca experimentado antes y ante aquello prefería morir. Derek no siquiera fue amable, fue salvaje, crudo y perverso.  
Hizo y deshizo lo que le vino en gana mientras le penetraba. Lo escupió, lo golpeo e incluso lo agarró del cuello presionando con fuerza y cortándole el oxígeno hasta que su cara se puso roja, sus ojos parecían salirse y sus labios morados, luego de eso, le soltaba, permitiéndole que respirara un poco mientras las embestidas no paraban.  
Cuando la pesadilla terminó, lo dejo ahí tirado, y ni siquiera uso a Jackson que, en su inconciencia lograba ver las sombrar tenebrosas del monstruo que tenía al frente y que devoraba sexualmente a Scott.  
Por la ventaneada que estaba en la parte superior del sótano en donde estaban prisioneros se filtraba los rayos de sol, lo cual daba un ambiente cálido a la habitación, sin embargo, se sentía como una nevera. Todo estaba completamente helado. Jackson fue quien se recuperó primero y temblaba, quizás por el frio o por alguna reacción a la sustancia que Derek le había puesto antes. ─¿Scott?─ le llamó, sin embargo el moreno ni se movió. ─¿Scott? Vamos ¡Despierta! Tengo un plan─ dijo moviéndose y sintiendo que la cabeza le explotaba y que su visión se volvía borrosa de vez en cuando, a eso se le sumaba el horrible olor a oxido y de la cañería que pasaba por sobre las paredes del sótano. Era un lugar horrible y con aspecto muerto, y el solo hecho de verse atrapado le hacía querer vomitar. No quería volver a ver al enfermo de Derek bajar por las escaleras. Ya les había violado a ambos y Jackson no soportaría que le tocaran otra vez.   
Allison había pasado en la comisaria y junto a la policía. Se contactó con quien más pudo del instituto y comenzó a escribir en una hoja, la forma en la que estos se relacionaban con Scott McCall, su novio. Jenny, Maura, Paul, Jess, Kim, Joe, todo ellos compañeros de clase que no supieron nada de Scott el día que despareció. Los anuncios ya se habían puesto en la televisión y se habían transmitido por todo el pueblo y a pesar de que eso ayudaba mucho no hubo nadie quien se contactara con la policía para dar aviso de la noticia de la desaparición de Scott o de Jackson.   
Al día siguiente, Derek como siempre salió al portal. Para él, recoger el periódico era ya una tarea desestrezante. Cuando salía fura de su casa debía caminar por el pasillo en donde estaba la foto de Stiles y la vela naranja que nunca se apagaba y nunca se terminaba. Le había roto, la había apagado, pero al día siguiente estaba igual que antes. Y todo era culpa de Stiles, quien lo volvía loco.  
La lluvia de anoche había dejado el césped y las flores más brillantes que nunca. El extenso jardín verde se veía salpicado por puntos amarillos y naranjas y en los bordes de su jardín había margaritas que daban un aspecto de pureza.  
En la primera plana del diario estaban las dos fotos. Jackson Whitemoore y Scott McCall: desparecidos. Negando suavemente con su cabeza sorbió un poco de la taza de té y regreso a su casa sin embargo antes de pisar el primer escalón de la entrada la voz chillona de la vecina le pedía que se detuviera. Los pasitos en tacones d la vieja cuarentona de pelo roja y licra de colores le hacían querer escupirle.   
─¡Derek Hale! Espere. Espere─ le insistía ella y Derek, con una sonrisa en su rostro se daba la vuelta y le miraba.  
─Hola señora Laura. Tenga usted buen día─ Ella venía con su ropa fosforescente y su ropa alicrada. Maquillada como payaso tratando de parecer tres días más joven, cosa que no tenía mucho efecto en él. Traía una flor en su cabello y el periódico del día en las manos.  
─Buen día Derek─ dijo ella algo recatada –Supongo que ya vio el periódico. La primer plana para ser especifica─ ella no parecía amable en ese momento.  
─Sí. Alcancé a ver algo. Jóvenes desparecidos. Al igual que mi novio Stiles ¿Lo recuerda?  
─Claro. Como olvidarlo─ él era un buen chico…Excelente yo le diría─ le dijo ella mirándole fijamente ─Pero no estoy aquí por eso.  
─¿Entonces?─ le pregunto Derek sonriendo.  
Ella tomo su propio periódico y le mostró la foto de la primera plana. –Es este chico─ ella señalo a Jackson ─Lo vi entrar a su casa un par de días atrás.  
─¿A Jackson Whitemoore? Es uno de mis estudiantes. Vino antes de desparecer.  
Ella negó suavemente con su cabeza –Yo estaba en la ventana. Estaba tejiendo, como el clima era terrible, no podía ver bien. Me quede allí. Vi que el chico entro y nunca salió.  
Derek rio metiendo su periódico debajo del brazo y subiendo las escaleras hasta abrir su puerta. ─¿Cree que lo he secuestrado? ¿Cree usted que un profesor con una reputación como la mía se metería con adolescentes? Acabo de perder a mi novio hace unos meses y estoy seguro de que la misma “secta” que hizo que Stiles muriera son aquellos que se han llevado a Scott y a Jackson.  
─No insinuaba eso. Pero nunca lo vi salir.   
─El clima era terrible, sé que a los pocos minutos de entrar. Yo estaba muy enfermo y me acompaño hasta aquí y se marchó.  
─¿A hablado usted con la policía?  
─He pasado viendo a la policía día por medio. Se me hasta sus nombres─ aquello hizo que ella riera un poco ─Oh, disculpe por ser descortés. ¿Le gustaría tomar algo de desayuno conmigo. He pasado mucho tiempo solo y algo de compañía no me sentaría mal. Es un día hermoso ¿No?  
─¿Me estas invitando a desayunar a tu casa?  
─Exacto. He sido malo con usted. Siempre he rechazado sus invitaciones. Anoche pensé en eso. Mi abuelo de Ecuador me ha enviado chocolate. Es de la mejor calidad. Podríamos tomar una taza.  
─¿Será?  
─Dejaré la puerta abierta si quiere─ le dijo el entrando a su casa y dejándola parada en el portal. –Le juro que es el mejor chocolate que podrá probar en su vida.  
El desapareció en la casa y ella entro. Derek no parecía malo. Era un adulto guapo, saludable y carismático. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y camino por el pasillo viendo la foto de Stiles hasta llegar a la sala y ver a Derek al fondo de la cocina haciendo chocolate.  
La casa rápidamente se llenó de un olor increíble que le daba paz y bienestar a Laura ─¡Eso huele excelente!  
─Se lo dije. Y debe probarlo─ Derek no dejo de mover el chocolate que comenzaba a hervir. ¿Podría hacerme un favor?  
─Sí. Dime─ pidió ella.  
─En la sala hay otro pasillo, al fondo en la última puerta a la izquierda, es la lacena. Hay glaseado. El abuelo dijo que eso le da un toque especial ¿Podría ir por eso?  
─Seguro.  
Ella se dirigió por donde le había dicho Derek y camino firme hasta sentir los pasos de Derek detrás de ella y sonrió –No querías que viniera yo sola a buscar el glasea…  
Derek agarro su cuello y girándolo bruscamente hacia la derecha lo rompió y ella cayó al piso de golpe. Sin ruido, sin quejidos. Sin dolor. Bueno, o para él. Ya no sentía nada.  
Ella sabía mucho y saber era malo. Podría dar aviso a la policía y se acabaría todo y lo mejor que podía hacer era acabar con ella también y fue fácil traerla dentro, lo difícil sea sacarla. O quizás lo mejor sería mantenerla ahí. Dentro de su casa. Dentro del sótano.  
La voz de Jackson no despertó a Scott, pero si el horrible golpe que hizo el cuerpo de aquella mujer al rodar por las escaleras. Jackson gritó mientras veía como el cuello de la mujer parecía no estar firme a su cuerpo y solo la piel hacia que se quedara ahí. Ella cayó en una posición espantosa y Jackson solo se cubrió los ojos y Scott comenzó a moverse un poco.  
Por la posición en la que estaba, la cual era imposible para alguien con vida, asumió que estaba muerta. Su brazo estaba roto al igual que su cuello y su mandíbula hundida seguramente producto de rodar por las escaleras.  
Los pasos de Derek resonaron bajando detrás de ella hasta quedarse parado al lado del cadáver de Laura. ─¡Ups! Se me ha caído.  
Tanto Jackson como Scott quedaron atónitos por la presencia de un cadáver, porque estaban seguros de que la mujer con la posición imposible en la que estaba, era un cadáver. ─¿La tiraste?─ pregunto Jackson.  
─¡Claro que no!─ dijo como un niño renegón ─Ya se los he dicho. Se me ha caído.  
─¿La mataste antes?─pregunto Scott sintiendo un horrible dolor cuando trato de sentarse en donde estaba para recostarse en la pared.  
─Es más que obvio. ¿Ven su cuello?─ Ellos miraron y la verdad lucia horrible. Sus ojos parecían saltones y su cuello parecía magullado salpicado con manchas rojas y moretones que seguramente serian hematomas bajo la piel –Ella será su nueva amiga de ahora en adelante. Los va cuidar por la noche y a vigilar durante el día.   
─¿Un cadáver?─ pregunto Scott al ver como Derek la arrastraba hasta dejarla sentada en la escalera y tratando de ubicarle el cuello. Sus ojos estaban blancos y la boca medio abierta.  
─Sí. No puedo hacer esto solo. Ella es me va a ayudar.─ tanto Scott como Jackson quedaron sin que decir ─¡Oh! Casi lo olvido ella se llama Laura. Ya conoce a Jackson. Lo vio entrar y nunca salir─ Derek se acercó al cadáver de ella y le señalo al moreno –Él se llama Scott McCall.  
─Él se puso pálido cuando Derek dejo de de tocar al cadáver que ahora parecía que los veía fijamente. Ambos en paredes opuestas frente al otro. – si no te hubieran visto esto no hubiera pasado Jackson. Esto es tú culpa. Tú la mataste─ dijo tranquilo mientras se acercaba y le tomaba el rostro en sus manos. –Mira lo que me has hecho hacer  
─Yo no te hice hacer nada.  
─¡Oh! Por supuesto que lo hiciste. Ella te vio. Es tu culpa., pero no te preocupes. Ella te vigilara desde ese lado del cuarto. ¡Salúdala!  
Jackson le escupió el rostro a Derek directo debajo del ojo─ ¡Estas enfermo!  
Su profesor sonrió de lado y llevando uno de sus dedos al escupitajo de Jackson, limpiando la saliva y llevándola hacia su boca probando al chico. Chupo la saliva de Jackson de sus dedos y luego se lamio los labios –Sabe bien, pero apuesto que sabe mejor con tu sangre─ Jackson no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando el puñete de Derek estallo contra su mejilla haciendo que mordiera las paredes internas de sus mejillas. Luego viene otro golpe y otro. Y Scott veía todo sin saber que hacer o que decir ¿Seria el siguiente?  
Cuando la mano de Derek se cansó de dar tanto golpe a Jackson se levantó y los vio. Scott a un lado sin decir nada solo miraba Derek, sin decir nada y sin saber qué hacer si comenzaban a lloverle los golpes.  
─No me pegues─ le dijo en un tono muy bajito.  
─Jamás te haría daño amor. Sabes que estoy aquí para cuidarte y para protegerte.  
A Scott le temblaba todo el cuerpo. El solo hecho de sentir su aliento le daba escalofríos –Lo se amor─ le dijo.  
─Crees…─ dijo antes de que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta. Él había visto algo en el cadáver de Laura que Derek no había visto hasta ahora. En medio de sus tetas muertas había algo similar a un celular. Estaba en medio de sus dos protuberancias escondido y reservado. Eso era su ticket de salida –¿Crees que podría ir a saludarla? Yo la conocía.  
─Claro que puedes amor, pero hoy no he traído las llaves. Ya sabes…fue todo apresurado y sin tiempo de planear nada.  
─¿Cuándo podrías soltarme para ir hacia ella y darle mis saludos?─ Derek miro el cadáver de la señora al frente. Estaba en la misma posición en la que lo dejo y ahora su cuello se veía más morada y su piel más amarilla. Joder. Su cara con la mandíbula hundida le daba un aspecto aterrador.  
─Podría ser mañana.  
─¿Por qué tanto tiempo amor? Me gustaría saludarla ahora. Conversar con ella un momento. Siento que ella me está llamando.  
─Dije mañana. Tu amigo se portó mal conmigo y debe respetarme. Tan solo mira como le he dejado al cara─ Scott miro a Jackson y le caía un hilo de sangre de la nariz y de la boca y no se movía pero respiraba. –Tu amigo solo me ah traído problemas. Muchos problemas. Quizás deba deshacerme de Jackson cuando antes.  
─No. No lo hagas. El solo está asustado─ esto es nuevo para él. Yo ya me estoy acostumbrando─ le dijo Scott fingiendo una sonrisa mientras sus ojos parecían ver al mismo infierno y lloraba tranquilamente.  
─Le daré una oportunidad a Jackson solo porque tú me lo has pedido amor─ Derek le acaricio la mejilla y le beso en los labios –Pero por ahora ambos están castigados. No hay comida ni agua hasta mañana.  
─Lo entiendo amor─ le dijo Scott fingiendo sonreír ─Mañana me sueltas un momento para conversar con ella y me traes de comer ¿Si?  
─Claro que sí amor. Eso haré mañana─ y salió del sótano dejando la luz prendida. No eran más de las 11 de la mañana cuando el subía las escaleras y se retiraba hasta el día siguiente.  
Cuando volvió al comedor se dio cuenta d la hora que era y la verdad no le importaba. Sonrió mientras encendía la estufa para hacer fideos ─¿Te quedaras a comer?  
─¿Crees que podría hacerlo?─ le dijo Stiles muy triste y agotado. Ahora se veía más limpio que la última vez que le vio o le sintió.  
─¡Oh cierto! Estas muerto.  
─¡Porque tú me mataste! Acabas de matar a una mujer y de golpear a ese chico y por si no lo has notado…estas matándoles también.  
─Lo siento. Al parecer las cosas se fueron de mis manos.  
─Puedes acabar con todo y lo sabes. Déjales ir. Entrégate ahora.  
─¿Entregarme? ¿Yo?─ Derek tomó asiento en la mesa frente a Stiles. ─Jackson sabe que viole a Scott y Scott sabe que te maté. Y ambos saben que maté a Laura. Entregarme no está en mis planes.  
─Pues así como vas lo único que conseguirás es una cadena perpetua.  
─Eso ya lo sé. Pero un poco de diversión no está mal ¿O sí?  
─¿Le llamas a eso diversión? Les has violado. Les has torturado y ahora los dejas encerrados con un cadáver. Eso no es normal.  
─Tampoco es normal que mi padre y todos mis familiares masculinos me hayan violado cuando era adolescente solo por ser gay. Hicieron una maratón conmigo. No sabes lo mucho que grité, ni lo mucho que pedí estar muerto ¿Pero Dios me concedió la muerte?─ le preguntó fijamente a Stiles y levantando la mano dio un golpe en la mesa haciendo que hasta Stiles diera un brinco ─¡NO! él no me ayudó. Nadie lo hizo. ¡NADIE!  
─Lamento eso  
─Me dejaron solo. Me humillaron. Me quitaron el placer de ser feliz. Luego entendí que cuando yo me lastimaba el dolor de esos recuerdos se iban y comencé a hacerte lo mismo a ti y a Scott y a Jackson.  
─Yo no tenía ningún tipo de dolor. No necesitaba de lo que me hacías— le dijo Scott tratando de hacer entender a Derek que todos sus maltratos habían pasado del placer al sufrimiento y a la humillación.  
─Tu no. Ellos si─ le dijo refiriéndose a Jackson y a Scott.  
─Son jóvenes llenos de vida y se las estas arrebatando.  
─Eso es mentira. Ellos están sufriendo en vida. Solo alivio su dolor, en caso de que salgan de aquí, si es que logran salir, estarán agradecidos…por siempre.  
─¿Qué tipo de sufrimiento tienen?  
Derek se acomodó en la silla y miro a Stiles. Su Stiles. –Scott McCall es gay. Le miente a Allison. Cada noche va a un bar gay y coge con un chico o dos hasta no poder más. No sabes lo mucho que sufre al levantarse y saber que le fue infiel a su novia quien ahora está desesperada por verle.  
─Es mentira.  
─Es verdad…─ tomó un respiro antes de continuar –Jackson Whitemoore tiene sida. Ha contagiado a cuatro chicas de su instituto aun sabiendo que sus exámenes de sangre eran positivos ¿Se cuidó? ¿Usó condón? Nunca. Luego de pensarlo muchas veces lo folle sin condón. Ahora yo también desarrollare el virus y podría aprovecharme de eso. ¿Lo puedes creer?  
─Agradezco haber muerto. Agradezco que hayas acabado con mi vida. Créeme, no soportaría un minuto más con el monstruo en el que te has convertido.  
─Querido Stiles…Yo tampoco soporto en lo que me he convertido.


	11. ¡Estás muerto!

Luego de que Derek se fuera, Scott se acercó a Jackson quien estaba llorando. Jamás había visto al rubio llorar, y es que para todo Jackson era un rudo antipático, pero ahora se veía vulnerable y en sus ojos la esperanza se desvanecía en forma de lágrimas.  
El olor a sudor se hizo más fuerte cuando Scott se arrimó al rubio. Estaba temblando y su piel saludable ahora era de un color blanco amarillento decoradas con bolsas purpuras bajo los ojos. Scott puso su cara en el hombro de Jackson quien apenas sollozó y dejo caer más lágrimas.  
El estar encerrado ya varios días y comiendo cosas mínimas de forma irregular en el sótano de alguien que parecía supuestamente normal, lo había vuelto loco, sin embargo lo que ahora le aterraba era el cadáver de la mujer a menos de diez metros.   
El cuello se le había engrosado y el morado se le había hecho más grande.   
Jackson se cuestionó sobre si la doña tenía una vida o si tenía un marido en casa o hijos. Pensó en que su vida de había ido muy rápido y de forma dolorosa, y él no quería morir. No así. Ni a sus 24 años. Tenía todo un futuro planeado que ahora se veía lejano y todo gracias a su profesor Derek Hale.  
—¿Vamos a morir?— Dijo Jackson en apenas un susurro y Scott no sabía si era un pensamiento o una pregunta, sin embargo prefirió irse por la segunda opción.  
—No Jackson— le respondió —Prometo que saldremos de aquí lo más pronto posible.  
Jackson soltó una risa irónica. —¿Si? ¿Cómo?  
—Con la muerta.  
Jackson se estremeció. ¿Acaso Scott también se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Acaso Scott ya se había dejado influenciar por los juegos perversos de Derek?  
—Entre sus tetas. Mira lo que hay.  
Jackson trato de ver. La señora tenía una blusa fosforescente media corta. Tenía grandes pechos. Tenía un buen cuerpo para su edad, pero ahora su cuello era horrible y espantoso y prefería evitar ver esa parte de su estructura corporal. En unas horas comenzaría a oler mal, luego se caerían sus uñas y su cabello. Reventaría y todo el olor a muerto los cubriría de pies a cabeza. Se fijó en la forma en la que se ajustaban sus senos y como había una gran unión entre ellos.  
—Hay un teléfono. ¡Hay un teléfono!  
Scott aspiro el aliento de Jackson, el cual era agrio y fuerte y es que no habían cepillado sus dientes en más de tres días —Mañana llegaré ahí y llamaremos a la policía...mientras tanto no hay que nada que podamos hacer.  
Ellos no podían escuchar nada de ningún lado. Solo la cañería y una que otra gota que caía cada 47 minutos según Jackson.   
Sus cabellos estaban despeinados y su piel con grasa.  
Tanto Jackson como Scott comenzaron a planear que harían cuando salieran. Se imaginaron asistiendo a clases y contando la misma historia desde diferentes perspectivas. Imaginaron siendo invitados a The Ellen Show y siendo entrevistados por su conductora. Se harían más populares e incluso Jackson planeo en escribir un libro al que llamaría "Es como una Abominación".  
Trató de no volver a ver el cadáver y solo sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Scott junto al suyo. Era la única parte en donde podía sentir calor porque la habitación estaba helando.   
Durante la noche Derek roncó en su suave cama con sabana de seda color perla. La luz de la luna no se volvió a reflejar jamás y Stiles aparentemente se había marchado después de su última conversación. Sin embargo, no se había ido.  
Él estaba destrozado sentado en el mueble gris de la sala en donde una vez con vida se recostó junto a Derek, poniendo su cabeza en el regazo de su novio mientras veían una telenovela francesa traducida al alemán con subtítulos en español. En ese entonces Derek jugaba con el cabello corto de Stiles mientras ya se escuchaban los rumores de que ellos dos tenían un amorío secreto entre profesor y alumno.  
Eran tiempos felices cuando él estaba vivo.  
Sin darse cuenta una lágrima cayó hacia su pantalón.  
Hubieran tenido una larga y hermosa historia, pero todo se había convertido en algo triste y trágico que lo había llevado a la muerte.  
Cuando sepultaron su cuerpo él se alejó lo suficiente del pueblo. No vio a nadie llorar, pues se había ido a refugiar entre los arboles del bosque mientras anochecía. Ahí se sentó entre las hojas secas sin importarle ensuciarse el trasero y en congio sus rodillas hacia su pecho.  
Y lloro.  
Lloro porque nunca más podría estar vivo. Lloro porque todos sus planes junto a Derek se habían terminados y Derek había acabado con su vida.  
Dos días después caminó solo hacia el pueblo y comprendió que lo que dicen de los muertos es verdad: nadie puede verlos. La casa de Derek olía a velas y a flores para sepelios. Derek estaba llorando en el mueble mientras Scott le acariciaba la espalda y sus estudiantes y compañeros de Stiles merodeaban la casa creando rumores sobre una secta que nunca existió. Derek le había mentido a todo el mundo y todo el mundo le había creído.   
Tenía miedo de Derek y era increíble como a pesar de ser personas de dimensiones diferentes, Derek aun sabía cómo lastimarle.   
Se secó las lágrimas, dejo de sollozar y trato de eliminar cualquier recuerdo de su muerte y fue hacia el sótano.  
Cuando llego ahí se dio cuenta de la gran tragedia que Derek tenia. Un cadáver y dos chicos que dormían uno recostado al otro deseando que la pesadilla acabara pronto.  
No era necesario ser silencioso, pues no podía emitir sonido alguno. Los chicos se veían demasiados cansados como para despertarse por algo tan flojo como los pasos de un muerto.  
Jackson esta recostado en la pared y Scott tenía su cabeza pegada al hombro del rubio. Ambos juntos. Ellos se habían arrinconado en una esquina del sótano justo hasta donde las cadenas le alcanzaban.  
Stiles vio las marcas de color rojo y piel viva bajo las cadenas. Se veían muy lastimados y desnutridos. Se preocupó de lo mal que se veían y era seguro que Derek los mataría. Y lo haría pronto.  
Al otro lado estaba el cadáver de la señora que había visto alguna vez cuando estaba vivo.   
Era más que obvio que él no podía hacer nada por el mismo, pero podía salvar a aquellos chicos que dormían acurrucados en una esquina frente a él. Cuando era pequeño tenía un gato llamado “felpudo” y mientras jugaban en el patio trasero del jardín de su abuelo su gato cayó a la alberca y se ahogó. Stiles vio todo y no pudo hacer nada para salvarle.  
Sin embargo, ahora Stiles estaba seguro de algo y era que iba a salvarlos.  
Había visto que los fantasmas tienen el poder de mover cosas y de asustar personas, pero lo único que sabía hacer él era asustar. También había podido pasar paredes, pero solo lo si había pasado en vida por una de aquellas. Corrió hacia la cocina y se sentó en la mesa del comedor.  
Para poder mover algo el solo debía concentrarse en el objeto con toda su fuerza mental hasta más no poder. Intentó mover un grano de frijol que estaba sobre la mesa, pero no pudo hacerlo. Lo vio fijamente, vio su forma, textura, incluso juraría poder sentir su olor, pero cuando intento mover el grano, no pudo.   
Era como si su dedo pasara por en medio. Era como si el grano nunca existiera... Era como si el solo fuera un ente, y así era.  
Había pasado treinta minutos y seguía mirando el frijol hasta que su cara se había puesto roja y las venas se habían brotado en sus cienes pálidas. Al menos no moriría si una de sus venas cerebrales se reventaba.  
Esta vez puso su dedo cerca y trato de empujar el grano pero no se movió. Luego más intenso y nada. Finalmente cuando estaba casi terminando su último intento, pensó en las vidas de Jackson y Scott, que ahora estaban en sus manos. Su dedo se dirigió al frijol y solo logro moverlo un pequeño milímetro.  
Aquello fue placentero y saltó con un poco de alegría.  
Nuevamente se acercó y vio al frijol....la vida de ellos dependía de que el aprendiera a mover cosas... y sí. Esta vez el movimiento fue un poco más fuerte. Lo intento otra vez hasta que el frijol cayó al piso.   
Lo había logrado.   
Se sentó en el piso de la cocina y dirigió su mano a la manigueta de un aparador del mesón y lentamente, como si pesara cien kilos lo fue abriendo. Luego intento con la puerta de la nevera y abriéndola toda, dejo que el aire que mantenía todo fresco huyera y las cosas comenzaran a pudrirse.  
Cuando Stiles ya se encontraba a punto de salir de la cocina vio su obra...el grano de frijol en el piso, el aparador de par en par y la puerta de la nevera abierta.  
Su mano fue al interruptor de luz y la encendió y luego la apagó.   
Rió histéricamente encendiendo la luz y luego apagándola nuevamente  
—Hora de asustar a Derek— susurro con una sonrisa muerta.   
Durante la noche tiró de la sábana que cubría el cuerpo desnudo de Derek, un par de veces.   
Le encendía y apagaba la luz frecuentemente y uno que otro libro del estante saludó al piso cuando lo echó hacia abajo.   
Derek solo fingía no sentir nada, mientras sabía perfectamente que le veía.  
Nadie decía nada.  
Romper y desordenar era lo más infantil que cualquier otro fantasma hubiera hecho, pero para Stiles le iba a la perfección. En menos de una hora su habitación estaba hecha un desastre y Stiles se marchó.  
A la mañana siguiente Derek se levantó y vio toda la obra que solo alguien como Stilinski podría haber formado. Había pintura negra por gran parte de la casa. Papel higiénico colgando del techo. Todos los DvDs estaban tirados, los muebles estaban ubicado patas arribas y las cortinas descendidas.  
En la cocina la cosa era peor... el azúcar estaba regada por todo el mesón, siendo esto un festín para las hormigas madrugadoras que ya comían. Ambos grifos estaban abiertos y el desagüe tenía un tapón, haciendo que el agua saliera y mojara todo el suelo. Los aparadores estaban abiertos al igual que la nevera.  
Derek maldijo a Stiles. Estaba enfermo de sus juegos infantiles.  
Rápidamente fue hacia el resto de habitaciones y el desorden no era menos. Sabanas. Ropa. Cortinas. Todo tirado por todos lados.  
Lo peor de todo había sido el baño en el cual había al menos nueve rollos de papel higiénico mojado tapando el inodoro y agua saliendo del tanque.  
Cuando Derek dejo de revisar el desastre en que se había convertido su casa. Fue hacia su cuarto y vio a Stiles sentado en el borde de su cama. Con su mismo abrigo concho de vino, jeans ajustados, y tenis. Cabello despeinado y piel pálida. ¿ACASO LOS FANTASMAS NO DUERMEN?  
Stiles le saludo con cordialidad agitando sus dedos en el aire y mirándole fijamente con una sonrisa pícara y malvada. –Buenos Días Amor. Espero que no te molestes si realizo una llamada.   
De su bolsillo saco el celular de Derek y comenzó a marcar mientras Stiles le devolvía la mirada.  
Alguien contestó al otro lado de la línea —Hola. Servicio de Emergencias...¿En qué podemos ayudarle?  
Era la voz de un hombre. Stiles había llamado a emergencias.  
—Hola. Soy Stiles, necesito que vengan a la intersección 32. Al final de la calle. Casa 114. Derek Hale— su diálogo fue cortado por el otro.  
—¿Hola? Servicio de emergencias ¿Cuál es su emergencia?  
Stiles volvió a repetir la dirección de la casa pero se detuvo cuando el intercomunicador comenzó a hablar.  
—¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Tiene alguna emergencia?  
Derek comenzó a reír histéricamente viendo como Stiles se levantaba de su cama y dejaba el teléfono a un lado.   
—Al parecer nadie más que se encuentra fuera de tu perímetro puede escucharte. Quizás ni siquiera existes o quizás todo es producto de mi imaginación.  
Stiles estuvo a punto de decir algo pero se detuvo para mirar los ojos de Derek. El daba miedo.  
—Me has jodido— le dijo Stiles mientras se aguantaba las ganas de llorar—  
—Y tú has dañado toda mi casa— dijo Derek.   
—No me importa ¡Te lo mereces!— Stiles hacer una leve mofa con su rostro, como diciendo que lo que era obvio.  
—He descolgado tu foto y tu maldita vela naranja.  
—La puedo volver a colgar. No todo es una ilusión Derek. Te volveré loco.  
—¡Ya estoy loco!   
Stiles camino hacia Derek. Frente a frente hasta que sus cuerpos conectaron y el corazón de Stiles brillo por un momento cuando había estado metido en el ser de Derek. Su único amor. El único chico con el cual había salido y del cual se había enamorado completamente.  
Cuando Stiles bajó al sótano para asegurarse de que tanto Jackson como Scott estuvieran bien se sorprendió de ver a Scott de pie. Estaba estirándose, pues le dolía el cuello y Jackson no era muy cómodo para dormir junto a él.  
Y ahí fue cuando Scott le vio. Stiles estaba parado frente a él.   
Se veía pálido, con ojeras y medio asustado. Por un momento Stiles pensó que Scott no podría verlo pero su cara de horror y el hecho de que Scott le mirara directo a sus ojos lo pusieron en duda. Sin embargo cuando Scott dio el primer grito fue que Stiles se dio cuenta de que ahora Scott podría verle.  
Tan solo le tomo un segundo poner a Scott contra la pared y su cuerpo, y es que era razonable. Cualquiera que viera a un fantasma reaccionaria arrugando la cara y tratando de cerrar los ojos lo humanamente posible.  
Scott creyó que todo era producto de su imanación, y abrió solo un poquito un ojo y siguió viendo a Stiles frente a él. Sin embargo Jackson, en el suelo aun sentado parecía no ver nada.   
—¡Estás muerto!  
Stiles quiso asegurar eso, pero eso tan solo asustaría más a Scott a quien le temblaban las piernas. –Eso es muy descortés de tu parte. Sé que me veo más pálido, con ojeras, y quizás huela a muerto, pero déjame decirte que tú no hueles mejor que yo. Como sea, vengo a decirte que estoy aquí para sacarlos.


	12. La vela naranja

Jackson solo veía como Scott parecía interactuar con alguien que no existía. Ni siquiera podía verle, o escucharla. No había nada, sin embargo Scott estaba teniendo una charla. Por un momento el pánico baño a Jackson quien considero la idea de que el moreno se estuviera volviendo loco. Quién sabría cuánto días antes llevaba ya encerrado antes de que el llegara.  
—…Pero…Solo necesito el teléfono. El que está en sus tetas— Scott le dijo y Stiles solo giró su cuello para ver a la mujer, la cual ya había comenzado a hincharse de manera horrible. Parecía un elefante blanco. Sus uñas se veían demasiadas pequeñas y moradas en las manos regordetas que caían a un lado de su cuerpo, mientras que sus parpados estaba ahora hinchados y el morado que había usado antes de su maquillaje ya se camuflaba con la sangre debajo de este.  
Stiles miró a Scott muy serio –Eso no es un teléfono. Es una caja de maquillajes.  
—Eso no es posible, es un celular. Solo mira.  
Jackson observaba desde el piso sin fuerzas de levantarse.  
Stiles fue hasta el cuerpo de la señora y hurgó entre sus apretadas tetas y efectivamente: era solo una caja de maquillaje de sombras moradas. Con algo de fuerza logro sacarla, pues no sabía que le estaba pasando, ya que en las últimas horas le estaba costando mover objetos. Ni siquiera pudo elevarla. Le pesaba demasiado y ni porque lo pensaba de manera excesiva. —¡Ves!— le dijo Stiles antes de que de sus dedos se cayera la caja. Ni siquiera podía tomar los objetos.  
Jackson se asustó cuando vio la caja de maquillaje salir de entre esas tetas y caer en el piso y rodar unos pocos centímetros.   
Las manos d Stiles habían comenzado a temblar y de pronto ya no se podía escuchar a sí mismo. Era el lugar. Había muerto en el sótano, en el mismo lugar en donde ahora estaba ella. Su amor Derek, Le había matado.   
No sabía cómo sería volver a ver, o sentir el lugar en donde dio su último respiro, pero sin duda ya lo estaba descubriendo y era terrible. El dolor y los recuerdos comenzaron a llegarle y se transformaron en lágrimas invisibles y corriendo subió las escaleras y salió, dejando a Scott con la boca abierta y sin saber que era lo que había ocurrido.  
¿Stiles realmente había estado ahí o solo era producto de su imaginación?  
Tan pronto como Stiles había desaparecido, llego Derek con una sonrisa en su rostro y dos sillas de madera. Una en cada brazo, del cual brotaban venas llanas de locura. Ni siquiera se percató de la caja de maquillajes en el piso.  
Puso las dos sillas en medio del sótano y el olor a madera le hizo recordar como Stiles había construido un trípode enorme en donde le había violado. Las carcajadas salieron fuertes y aquello solo hizo que Jackson se tapara el rostro y Scott se pusiera a llorar.  
En ese momento ya no importaba su edad, ni lo valientes que creían ser. El hombre estaba loco, eso era evidentemente claro en cada cosa que hacía. Derek no dijo nada y se fue para regresar a los minutos. Traía bolsas de plásticos y esposas, sogas, cuchillas. Luego fue por más. Una jarra llena de agua, una toalla y un bate de hierro.  
—¡Oh Dios! Va a meter nuestros cuerpos ahí— le dijo Jackson comenzando a berrear cuando vio las grandes fundas de plástico negro. No podían hacer nada, pues sus pies estaban enganchados con cadenas a la pared. Scott desesperado comenzó a moverse y a tratar de hallar su pie, peor lo único que obtuvo fue un dolor tan horrible como sentir que le arrancaban la piel.  
—Afuera hace un frio terrible. Está lloviendo y el cielo esta oscuro. Decidí apresurar todo a último momento, ya que no soporto tanto mal que les estoy haciendo— les miro mientras ponía una cara triste que rápidamente cambió –Bienvenidos a su muerte.  
Derek con fuerza se acercó a Jackson y abrió el candado de la cadena en su pie. Él ni siquiera puso resistencia, se sentía tan cansado que no quería gastar lo poco de resistencia que tenía en alguien como Derek. Iba a morir. Eso lo tenía seguro.  
Derek fijo sus brazo detrás de la silla con esposas y sus pies fueron atados a cada pata de la silla. En menos del tiempo que él creía, ya no podía hacer nada, ni moverse, ni tratar de desatarse…y no importaba.   
Vio como Derek fue con Scott, quien si intento pelear, pero unos golpes en su rostro lo dejaron casi inmóvil, pero consiente. Él le tomo en brazo y lo llevó hacia la otra silla y le hizo lo mismo. Primeo le ató las manos en la parte trasera de la silla y luego sus pies fueron esposados a cada pata de madera de la silla. La nariz de Scott goteaba sangre.  
—¡Estas demente!— le gritó Jackson.  
Derek le miro serio y fijo –Dime algo que no sepa.  
—¡Maldito chupapollas! ¡Cerdo asqueroso!— le siguió gritando haciendo que Derek se acercaba a él. Un fuerte brazo se levantó por el aire y le golpeo la quijada, enviando su cabeza hacia atrás de manera brusco. Su lengua fue atrapada por sorpresa y eso le dolió hasta el alma. En pocos segundos sentía su lengua dormida y el sabor de su propia sangre en la boca. Tenía miedo de que su mandíbula se hubiera roto o que estuviera descalzada. Le dolía demasiado, como para ser solo un golpe.   
Con unos segundos de paso, el dolor se fue disipando, pero el hormigueo en su quijada y sobre la lengua le sorprendió, pero eso no le calló —¡Espero que te pudras en el infierno!— le grito.  
—¿Infierno? – Pregunto Derek –Yo tengo una perspectiva muy diferente del infierno. Para mí es como volver a vivir tu vida pero sin cometer todos los errores que habías cometido. Lastimarte a ti mismo viendo todo lo que pudiste ser si tan solo hubieras tomado las cosas buenas.  
Jackson comenzó a llorar arrugando su cara. —…Déjanos ir— suspiró.  
—¿Por qué nosotros?— de pronto preguntó Scott y Derek se alejó un poco de ellos. Mirándoles mientras una sonrisa coqueta llena de locura se pintaba en su cara.   
—Ustedes…Son una plaga para el mundo— Miro a Scott— ¡Tu! Te acostabas con chicos y chupabas pollas en un bar gay teniendo novia. ¿Ella lo sabía? ¿No se te hacia desagradable verla al día siguiente? ¿No sentías remordimiento de haber hecho lo que habías hecho la noche anterior? ¿Con esa boca la besabas? ¿No te das asco a ti mismo?  
Recordó lo que había hecho y se sintió mal. Se había arrepentido muchas veces, pero hubo un punto en donde ya no pudo regresar y siguió disfrutando de tener a chicos bajo el mientras besaba sus nucas.   
—Lo peor de todo es saber que esa chica está muy preocupada por ti. Ella ha llorado mares por tratar de saber algo de ti, ella está muy preocupada Scott. ¿No te duele saber cómo alguien a quien le has fallado en secreto un sin número de veces ha pasado los peores días de su vida preocupada por ti?  
Derek giro suavemente su cuello hacia Jackson. –Y tú…Me has decepcionado. Siempre te vi como un alumno ejemplar, como alguien un tanto creído, pero responsable y firme ante todo…pero…me…equivoqué— le dijo lo último acercándose y poniéndose detrás de su silla —¿Jackson puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
Jackson asintió levemente –Sí.  
—¿Tienes VIH?  
El silencio del chico dio la respuesta. –Eso era todo lo que debías decirles a todas. ¿Con cuántas chicas estuviste durante este año?  
—Yo…Yo no lo sé.  
Derek se acercó hasta su oreja y le susurro –Catorce. Y ¿Usaste protección? ¿Les advertiste?  
—¡Yo estaba demasiado borracho!— le grito y Derek fue hacia su frente y le apretó la mandíbula con el pulgar y el índice haciendo que le mirara fijamente.   
—Cuando tienes VIH no se trata de estar borracho o no, porque seamos honestos…tú no estabas borracho. Estabas consiente de lo que hacías. Sabias perfectamente lo que hacías. Les pegaste el VIH adrede. Querías venganza y contagiar de la misma forma de la que te contagiaron a ti…Y me llamas cerdo asqueroso…Pero todos tenemos algo en común ahora –le dijo alegremente.  
Él se puso nuevamente frente a ellos y es sonrió —¡Todos tenemos VIH ahora! ¿No es divertido eso?— Derek abrió los ojos como si estuviera muy excitado. Sus ojos se veían inyectados de sangre y se veía muy mal.  
Esta vez un segundo golpe en el lado opuesto del rostro de Jackson hizo saltar de miedo a Scott. Le iba a romper la mandíbula si seguía así. Pido por un segundo que Jackson se desmayara así no sentiría nada.  
Y luego vino otro golpe, y luego otro.  
La hinchazón en su boca le hacía babear saliva y no tenía control sobre eso. Vio como Derek hablaba en voz baja como en un monologo mientras tomaba el bate de hierro y lo elevaba por el aire dándole vueltas.  
—Esto no va a tener un final feliz, y tristemente no puedo hacer nada para que sea menos doloroso— le dijo antes de que pudiera cerrar sus ojos y escuchar el bate elevarse con fuerza partiendo el aire para volver a caer sobre su rodilla.  
Un chasquido y algo rompiéndose fue lo que alcanzo a oír. Su rodilla izquierda quemaba en un dolor agudo mientras se había vomitado sobre sí mismo. Ya no quería estar vivo. Ya no quería.  
Un leve hormigueo y un adormecimiento comenzó en la rodilla izquierda y luego despareció para dar paso al dolor más espantoso jamás experimentado. Su pierna izquierda parecía estarse quemando. Iba a vomitarse de nuevo del dolor tan agrio que sentía, y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera había mirado el golpe hasta que se animó. Su hueso saliendo de la pierna a través de un desgarro de la carne en su rodilla. La sangre oscura emanaba de ahí como una fuente y rodaba hasta su pie y al piso.  
Su cabeza cayó hacia el frente y se desmayó. Perdió el conocimiento muy rápido pues el dolor en su rodilla subía y bajaba por su cuerpo.   
—Eres un jodido enfermo —dijo Scott cuando vio que Jackson se había quedado inconsciente. Ni siquiera él se atrevía a ver el rostro amoratado y con sangre o el hueso blanco saliendo por su pierna. Era una escena aterradora y dolorosa la que estaba viendo en ese instante. Quería salir de ese lugar o que ya lo matara y que se acabara todo, y lo peor de todo es que Derek ahora le miraba a él.  
—Ahora es tu turno— le dijo a Scott, quien no podía apartar los ojos de Derek. A pesar de que estaba muy aterrorizado se sentía tranquilo y con fuerza para luchar. Si tan solo no estuviera tan atado como ahora estaba seguro que trataría de arrancarle los ojos a Derek y dejarlo ciego.  
El profesor metió la toalla mediana en la jarra de agua y la escurrió un poco, luego de pie, delante del muchacho moreno, la envolvió alrededor de su cabeza con fuerza cortándole la respiración por completo. Trato de agitar su cabeza, pero no pudo hacer mucho. Sus pies atados y sus manos detrás. Apenas podía moverse mientras el aire se iba.  
Trato de aspirar por la boca, pero lo único que sentía era agua entrado entre sus labios. La toalla mojada lo estaba asfixiando y robándole la vida. Y ardía, sus pulmones ardían y no había mucho que él podría hacer para poder respirar. Sin embargo no todo acabó allí ya que sintió como Derek le cubría la cara con algo más: la funda negra de basura y la presiono sobre su rostro. nunca en la vida había sentido tanto miedo como en ese preciso segundo en donde el olor a plástico y humedad le quitó el aire.  
Ya no tenía esperanzas. Hoy era su último día.  
Arriba Stiles marco nuevamente al teléfono pero esta vez le consto un monto poder hacerlo bien. Cuando alguien contestó al otro lado de la línea se emocionó, pero sabía que no le escucharían.  
—Línea de Emergencias ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?  
—Hay dos chicos secuestrados…— dijo sin ganas –….en la casa de un profesor.  
—Línea de emergencias… ¿Tiene alguna emergencia?  
Lo mismo de siempre. No podían oírle, supuso que era el final. No había nada que pudiera hacer tampoco. Sin embargo, esta vez no colgó. Dejo la línea abierta mientras la persona al otro lado seguía preguntando.  
Scott no podía ni moverse, ni respirar un poco. La presión en su rostro, el agua ahogándole, la presión de Derek en su cabeza manteniéndole firme. El miedo y el dolor se dispararon por sus músculos y fuertes espasmos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Así se sentía ahogarse? Perder el control de la situación, moverse sin realmente desearlo. Desesperarse mientras un fuego quema en sus pulmones y siente que sus ojos explotan.  
Su instinto de vida le hizo que pateara un poco y aquello dio a Derek solo un segundo antes de que retirara bolsa de plástico y la toalla. Scott sacudió la cabeza con tanta fuerza que creyó que se había desnucado. Lo primero que hizo fue ver a Derek con una sonrisa en el rostro planeando algo malévolo en su sucia mente.  
—¡Por favor! ¡No más!— le pidió Scott pero fue ignorado. De reojo vio a Jackson que seguía en la misma posición en la que se había desmayado. O quizás ya estaba muerto y eso le asustó más y vomitó.  
No se recuerda haber comido algo ese día, pero la bilis de su estómago salió expulsada hacia el piso y el sabor amargo en su lengua solo le hizo vomitar más. A un lado de su silla escupió todo mientras su estómago convulsionaba, tirando todo lo que contenía como mecanismo ante el miedo.   
El agua que había inhalado por la nariz salía de forma más espesa con restos de mocos y miedo. Incluso cuando toda el agua había salido de su nariz y de su boca, y su estómago estaba vacío, jadeó en busca de aire, como si se lo hubieran cortado de nuevo. Era una sensación espantosa y le dolía respirar. Sus labios temblaban.   
Scott vio a Derek empapar la toalla nuevamente y se acercó con esta goteando. Él sonreía mientras se ponía detrás de su silla y un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta antes de que el aire se cortara y el agua comenzara a entrar por su boca y nariz.  
Volvió a inhalar el agua y la bolsa negra nuevamente le fue enrollada sobre la toalla, cortándole por completo el aire que ya no podía obtener.   
Jadeaba pero de nada servía. La toalla húmeda presionaba y se adhería a su rostro y la presión de la funda empeoraba todo. Sentía el dolor cuando el agua quemaba sus vías respiratorias y sentía el pánico de perder la vida justo en ese instante y de no poder respirar nunca más.   
Jackson despertó poco a poco y vio como Derek tiraba de la bolsa negra hacia atrás, teniendo la cabeza de Scott dentro. Lo estaban asfixiando. La desesperación de Scott se hacía notar por la forma en la cuales engarrotaban sus dedos de la mano y como sus pies se ponían de puntillas contra el cemento, pero estaba en la silla, la cual le impedía cualquier movimiento.   
—Déjalo ahora— le pidió Jackson, pero las palabras se las llevó el viento porque Derek no se detuvo hasta unos segundos más tardes en donde la bolsa cayó hacia un lado y luego la toalla.   
Con cada respiración Scott sentía desfallecer porque era muy doloroso sentir el poco aire entras desde su nariz hasta sus pulmones. Se estaba ahogando mientras estaba allí. Se sentía débil y ni siquiera podía abrir sus ojos. Si Derek iba a matarlo, prefería que fuera directo, pero no más torturas. No más agua, no más bolsas.  
Las patrullas comenzaron a estacionarse fuera de la casa de Derek y el inicio de la tarde se vio tinturado pro colores azules y rojos mientras los vecinos comenzaban a asomarse y a salir a la calle comenzando a tratar de estirar sus cuellos al ver como los policías llevaban sus armas y trataban de tirar la puerta a la fuerza.  
El fuerte sonido hizo que Stiles vira como los policías entraban y a pesar de que no podían verles sintió agradecido de que los policías estuvieran ahí, pero sobretodo sintió orgullo cuando uno de los policías que estaba cerca de él se dirigió hacia su walkman –Ya hemos llegado a la casa de la cual se han hecho varias llamadas. Por ahora ninguna novedad.  
Uno de los oficiales dio la orden de que registrara la casa y encontraran a quien había hecho las curiosas llamas y Stiles sonrió mientras rogaba que se dieran prisa por dirigirse hacia el sótano.  
Uno de los oficiales vio la vela naranja encendida y el cuadro de Stiles colgado de la pared arriba de la misma. –Esta es la misma casa de uno de los afectados por la secta. Registren todo.  
Stiles fue hacia el pasillo que conducía hacia el sótano y pronto dos policías ya estaban ahí. Comenzaron con golpes leves hacia la puerta, pero luego ya el mecanismo eléctrico no servía y la puerta resbalo hacia un lado abriéndose y dejando salir un pestilente olor.  
Uno de los policías vio el cuerpo de una señora en estado de descomposición y en extrema hinchazón tirado al final de la escalera, entraron y apuntando sus armas hacia el frente sabiendo que allí dentro se encontraba algo peor que un depravado el cual rápidamente fue conectado con el crimen de Stiles Stilinski y la desaparición de Scott McCall y Jackson Whitemoore.  
Cual el policía que iba al frente dio su siguiente pasó un fuerte disparo  
El primer disparo lo hizo Derek y tiró a uno de los policías. Derek fue precio y no le tembló la mano al levantar su brazo y disparar a quien había interrumpido en su santuario. Fue justo en su pecho, haciendo que el cayera y rodara unos escalones, pero aún con vida, este le devolvió el disparo.   
El oficial, con más experiencias apunto hacia el pecho de Derek, y apretó el gatillo. Ni siquiera hubo tiempo para negociar ya que Derek les había recibido con balas, y ellos no podían quedarse atrás. Debían dar lo que recibían.  
El sonido de los disparos se encerraba en aquel sótano y retumbaba en sus oídos. Dos piraros más llegaron a Derek quien cayó de rodillas y luego se desplomó hacia el frente mientras sonría ante el dolor jamás experimentado de la muerte mientras un profundo sueño se lo llevaba.  
Tres policías más bajaron y vieron a Scott como Jackson atados a unas sillas de madera con grandes signos de tortura. Rápidamente procedieron a desatarlos mientras pedían una ambulancia por medio de su walkman.  
Los chicos se encontraban en pésimo estado y temblaban y lloraban mientras aun no sabían lo que ocurrían. Scott trataba de explicar pero no sabía cómo explicar absolutamente nada, porque había tantas cosas pasando por su cabeza que no tenía idea de que soltar primero, así que solo siguió llorando.  
La policía rastró toda la casa, decomisando la laptop, documentos, una libreta de Derek Hale, pasaportes. Todo lo referente a él fue llevado como pistas para poner su caso en observación. Los vecinos vieron salir a tres camillas de la casa y pronto, casi a media noche, todos volvieron a sus casas sin imaginarse lo que Derek hacía en el sótano, ya que se veía tan decente al salir por la puerta que nadie jamás hubiera imaginado aquello.  
Entrando a la madrugada Stiles se acercó a su cuadro, en donde estaba sonriendo con una corona de rosas y casi se le cae una lágrima al recordar aquello. No sabía porque, pero había algo que lo halaba hacia algún lado, como que si ya no pudiera quedarse más aquí. Quizás, era porque ya había cumplido lo que debía hacer: salvar a esos chicos.   
Tomo una fuerte respiración y sopló en la vela naranja, la cual nunca más volvió a encenderse.


	13. Epílogo

Escribo esto porque ella dijo que ayudaría. Lo escribo mientras miro por la ventana sin ánimo de seguir aquí, pero aun respirando y con expectativas. Ella me ha dejado, y no la culpo, era lo justo, sin embargo aún mantengo su contacto. Me apoyó al inicio, mientras me daban las primeras sesiones psicológicas y estuvo conmigo antes de mudarse lejos a donde yo aún no sé.  
Escribo esta carta luego de acabar mi duodécima sesión psicoterapéutica la cual ha tratado de elaborar mis recuerdos de aquello que pasó en el sótano, sin embargo, aun después de doce sesiones me duele recordar.  
Los médicos, los policías, los abogados y periodistas aceptaron la amnesia de Jackson luego de lo ocurrido. ¿Y porque no? Es normal que ocurran esas pérdidas de memoria en ciertas personas que sufren traumas severos, pues bloquean recuerdos para su propio bienestar de manera inconsciente. La policía lo sabe muy bien.  
Y yo lo sabía mejor que todos ellos.  
El instituto arregló todo eso por lo bajo, y a pesar de que fue un escándalo grave y muy hablado, con el paso del tiempo se desvaneció, como las ganas de vida que Derek Hale me quitó.  
El seguro nos pagó a Jackson y a mí, de igual manera los directores de nuestro instituto estuvieron en todo momento. Nuestros padres, amigos y vecinos también se unieron a ellos.  
Y todo parecía normal, pero en realidad, nada era normal, porque cada noche antes de cerrar los ojos. Lo veía.  
Veía a Derek Hale al borde de mi cama, con la misma mirada perdida y sádica mientras se acercaba, y yo… Yo no podía moverme. Llegaba y me asfixiaba. Sentía sus manos en mi cuello y luego agua en mis pulmones el olor a plástico rodear mi cara. Sentía y sentía.  
Yo lloraba y gritaba, si no era su voz susurrando mi nombre, era su rostro mirándome mientras dormía.  
Mis días han mejorado con el tiempo, pues lo ocurrido fue hace ya siete meses. Tomé parte del dinero del seguro y he invertido en una fundación para chicas y chicos que han sufrido sucesos traumáticos como abusos, violaciones, secuestros y extorciones. Chicos y chicas como nosotros.  
Eso me ayuda y me hace sentir bien durante el día, pero durante las noches, me quedo sentado esperando a que el rostro de Derek vuelva a aparecer y me susurre en el oído cosas, cosas que no les puedo decir.  
Siete meses después del secuestro, siete meses después de estar encerrado sin luz alguna, siete meses después de estar muerto en vida, por primera vez en el periódico la foto del Profesor Derek Hale se publicó.   
Se supone que son profesores; personas que deben protegerte de los monstruos y que han resultado ser los propios monstruos. Y eso casi nos mata.  
Hace mucho tiempo salieron anuncios en los periódicos de que en otras partes del mundo se cometían asesinatos o secuestros a jóvenes y que nunca más se volvía a saber de ellos. Yo nunca leí tales cosas. Las noticias se intensificaron con el paso de los días pero luego se esfumaban. Ahora, supongo que le había tocado a mi pueblo, tener a uno de esos locos vestido de normalidad y que disfrutaba del dolor ajeno.  
Cuando allanaron la laptop de Derek encontraron las fotos y videos de la muerte de Stiles. Encontraron documentos escritos en donde narraba fantasías de tener sexo con muertos para luego cortar sus genitales y dejarlos desangrar. Creo que Jackson y yo tuvimos suerte.  
Los policías que revisaron el sótano y la casa entera, encontraron la suficiente evidencia para culparlo de Doble asesinato y secuestro, levándolo a una sentencia de catorce años, una sentencia que yo veo muy corta en comparación con lo que nos hizo.  
Supe que Derek Hale iba a ser sentenciado hace un mes atrás y no me iba a perder de estar ahí. Tuve la oportunidad de acercarme lo suficiente a él. Miré sus ojos perdido y me fijé en lo desgastado que se veía. Le dije –Ahora yo soy libre.  
Ese monstruo era real como la vida misma, como las cadenas, como el sótano. Tan real como esta historia.  
Por eso he escrito esto.  
Porque merezco ser feliz, y merezco volver a ver el sol.


End file.
